I'm in love with my best friend!
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Help! Help me! I'm in love with the person who's supposed to be like a sister to me! Help me! *Scanning, complete. Diagnosis, puberty* SHUT UP!
1. The boy from San Fransokyo

**NEW FANDOM! *Confetti is suddenly everywhere in your room, or wherever you are* Hi, hello, nice to meet you all~**

**Anyways, this is my fifth, yes fifth, fandom in the three years (almost three years till Saturday, the 22nd) that I have existed in the fanfiction world~  
>Okay, so please forgive me if I don't get anything correct and that they may seem a bit, if not a bit, then alot, OOC, because I can honestly tell you that I have <em>not <em>watched the movie yet. I want to really really badly but, you know, no moneh. Soooooo, you're not here because you want to read me rant, so go on and read the real story~**

**I don't own Baymax (Baymax!), Hiro, GoGo, Aunt Cass, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred or Tadashi, they all belong to Marvel and Disney and the original creator of the comic(?). Read on and I'll see _you _at the bottom, and hopefully, in the reviews list.**

* * *

><p>Ugh. No. No no no no no. This is <em>not<em> happening to me. This is _not_ happening to me! But then again, she, UGH! why does this have to be do difficult?! I could create a robot and every little thing someone my age could never do! I defeated a man in a kabuki mask, I turned myself and my friends to superheroes, heck, I even created a new robot as a revision for the one that got destroyed all with a simple chip! So why can't I explain these things to myself?! It couldn't be _that_ complicated, can't it?

"I am sensing depression and confusion." Baymax, my trusty robot and best friend, says monotonously, "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"I-. No, it's _not_ depression." I answered, "I can't be depressed, right?"

"Scanning, initiated." Baymax declared

"What?! No, don't scan me."

"Scanning, complete."

I sighed. How do I even win in an argument with a robot?

"Results?" I asked, defeated

"Diagnosis, your heart's palcipitation is in a fast manner, too fast for your age and heating and temperature in the face region, specifically the cheeks, is quickly rising." I put my hands to my cheeks. Well it _is_ hot. I turned to the mirror and saw the burning inferno that is my face.

"Stop, stop, stop." I covered my ears and buried my face to my pillow, "Please."

I sighed, removed my hands from my ears and rolled to the side, avoiding Baymax to see my tomato face.

"I wish Tadashi was still here." I muttered, only loud enough for me to hear

"Tadashi _is_ here." Baymax answered

"You always say that, you know." I smirked lightly, looking back at him now that my face was barely red anymore

He stayed silent this time. I sighed once more, putting on my shoes which sat at the side of my bed. He pulled me in for a tight hug and slowly patted my head repeatedly, making robotic noises from his joints all the while.

"There, there." he said and I smiled up at him

He always knew how to make me atleast a little bit happier. And I guess, even if Tadashi wasn't here, Baymax would still be here. Sometimes I really do think that Tadashi was still here, what with Baymax acting like a big brother to me and all.

After he released me from the hug, I continued on tying my shoes.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm going out for a walk. I need some fresh air." I responded

He tilted his head very lightly to the right.

"Your face is red and your temperature is rising," he repeated, "are you sick?"

I shook my head no, very quickly as to signal him to stop what he was doing next.

I stood up and started walking backwards, "Nope, no I'm fine. See? All better?"

The foot of the table was suddenly there and my own foot got caught in it, making me lose my balance and fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"Okay, now _that_, I would say, would be a seven." I groaned as I rubbed my elbows

He seemed alarmed by this, as if it was causing me some serious pain, "Pain detected, contacting friends."

My eyes widened, the first one on the list was

"Now contacting, Fred." I breathed out a sigh of relief

"Oh thank goodness it's not GoGo." I murmured

"Now contacting, GoGo." Curse me and my mouth!

"No, Baymax, d-!"

"Hiro? What happened? What's up?" I heard her voice and I immediately jumped behind the bed and hid, sticking my very small figure to the side and trying to manage my unruly black hair to not stick out above, "Hiro?"

"Hiro is in pain." Baymax said for me. Great. Thank you, Baymax. She seriously needed that.

"What pain? And where's Hiro, Baymax?" GoGo asked

"His heart's palcipitation is faster than normal and his temperature in the face region has risen. His emotional levels have also sky-rocketed in number." Baymax repeated

"Alright, so where is he?" I stayed silent and very, _very_ still, almost to the point that I held my breath

Don't tell her. Don't tell her. Don't tell her.

"Behind the bed." Baymax answered

Of course he told her.

"Thank you, Baymax. Thank you very much." I muttered under my breath

"Hiro?"

"Oh hi-hi, GoGo. What's up?" I asked, trying to act all cool and obviously failing

"Baymax contacted _me_ and not the other way around. So what's the pain issue this time? You sick with a fever?" she questioned

Oh I can just see that worried look over her face. Her brows furrowed in worry and her lips turned to a small frown, eyes just screaming to tell her what was wrong. So beautiful and majestic. STOP IT!

"Is the little baby sick in bed this time?" she snickered

Okay maybe not worried.

"No, not at all." Wow, I can still speak straight English! Score! "I was wondering, just wondering, do you happen to be in the lab? Like, right now?"

"Yep. I'm at the nerd lab."

"Fred?"

"Nope."

"Wasabi?"

"Nu-uh."

"Honey Lemon?"

"No. Wait, are you just going to keep interrogating me with all these silly questions?"

"Fine." I sighed, but a smile lingered on my face, and it was pretty obvious that my face was heating up, again

"Scanning, initiated."

"What? Baymax don't even think about i-."

"Scanning, complete. Your emotional levels are going higher and your body temperature is rising. Diagnosis, teenage hormones."

"Thank you, Baymax." I repeated again, obvious irritation was clearly heard, while GoGo was... laughing at the other end of the line?

Wow that laugh. I could get used to that.

I fake laughed as to not make my situation very awkward. You know, standing in the middle of my room, listening as my best friend laughed at my face because of my brother's invention.

"So wanna come over to the lab?" she asked after finally taming her laughter, "As much as I hate to admit it, it's utterly boring in here without Wasabi or Fred or Honey Lemon or Tadashi or,"

She paused. We both did. It wasn't very often that GoGo got extremely emotional at things, even just a tiny bit emotionaly but here she was, accidentally spitting out the name of my deceased brother. I frowned and wilted a bit, sitting back on my bed. I hated when these things happen. I'm so super lucky right? Like, the luckiest guy in San Fransokyo? I mean, losing both my parents at the age of three and losing my one and only brother at the age of fourteen. What more luck can I have? Lose the only girl, that I've ever loved, at sixteen? Wait, no. Aunt Cass is my relative and I love her so, but please, I can't lose her too.

"I'm sorry, Hiro." I closed my eyes and opened them up again

"No, it's fine. I have to learn to live with it." I murmured, "Oh and by the way, I'm still coming over at the lab. See you in a few."

* * *

><p><strong>So didya like it? Love it? Hate it? Perhaps despised it? Please tell me in a review! Ooh, and note, for those who doesn't actually know me from any of the other four fandoms I've been in, you're gonna know something about my writings next chapter, cause seriously, it's a BIG part of my writing personality. So, just like Hiro said, see you in a few.<strong>


	2. I just- What!

**Chapter two! Not much updates. I still haven't watched BH6, I don't have a clue on what I should write on the 22nd, my third anniversary, and I'm still updating this. Okay so plans are delayed for a while, this is the supposed confrontation chapter, but I got too carried away and yeah. But you still get to know me a little but the actual plot's going to kick in in just a little more than a chapter or two. My goal for this whole story is to at least reach ten chapters and 10k to 15k words. Okay? Okay. Read on~**

* * *

><p>It was a half an hour later that I arrived at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. I walked up the steps and proceeded towards the reknowned nerd lab, all the while ruffling and taming my hair, making it at least a little bit combed properly, but things don't go the way we want and my hair is just too stubborn and uncooperative.<p>

Surely, she was there, all alone, but not in the nerd lab, but in the cafeteria, sipping coffee, obviously trying to get through an all-nighter, and it wasn't _her_ that I saw, actually, it's Honey Lemon.

"Hey Honey Lemon," I greeted as I proceeded the dimly lit room

"Oh Hiro, hi." she smiled up at me, trying with all her might, "What brings you here?"

"I was going to hang out with GoGo, you know, keep her company." I answered truthfully as I sat at the unoccupied seat in front of her, "And what are _you_ doing here? Cramming for the finals?"

"Yes," she groaned, letting her cheery personality slip for the time being and let a tired-out Honey Lemon take over instead, "If Mr. Callaghan didn't try to burn the school, then maybe I wouldn't be repeating all of my hard work, because seriously, it took me _months_ to do that."

"Well if you want, I can help you with your project." I offered. "There are bags under your bags saying that you need to be sleeping right now."

"Really? Thank you, a lot," she smiled then furrowed her brows and frowned again, "but aren't _you_ going to need some sleep too?"

"Well GoGo's stubborn and will never agree to go home unless she's finished that project, so maybe I can at least finish a bit of yours while keeping her company." I explained

"Thanks again, Hiro," she turned back to her old self, the cheery Honey Lemon, "Oh, and use protection, will you?" My eyes widened like plates and blood rushed quickly to my face, covering it pure red, a very horrible one this time, "It's bad enough that there's finals and I'm pretty sure you can't handle a baby in your age."

"Wha-. Honey Lemon!"

She smirked and ran out of the cafeteria rapidly, but not as fast as GoGo does it.

I sighed, I'm pretty sure she's just messing with me. Well I hope so. But what if she _wasn't_?! What do I do? Is it _that_ obvious?! Am _I_ that obvious?! Does everyone know about it? Wait. What if _GoGo_ knew about it?! Oh man I really screwed up this time! What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?! Or sees me as a brother instead? I don't want to be stuck in the brother-zone! No! I'm doomed! This is the end of Hiro Hamada, fourteen year old university student from San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, little brother of Tadashi Hamada, defeater of Yokai, part of the Big Hero 6, lover of-.

"What are you doing in the dark, blushing madly? You look like a tomato. A very ripe one at that." I turned around and saw her

It's really her this time. With her black hair with those awesome purple streaks, one furrowed brow and one raised, brown piercing eyes, purple-ish lips, pale complexion, black leather jacket, gray undershirt, slick black cycling shorts with matching black leggings. It's _really her_!

"GoGo, what a surprise!" I exclaimed, turning around, trying to calm down my blush but only worsening it to an extent that Baymax might have passed it as actual blood being perspired from my pores, "I didn't know you were here."

"You actually _do_ know that I'm here." she said very slowly, as if I'm a child who doesn't understand much English yet, "You called me remember? A rate seven 'pain'? _Ahem_, puberty, _ahem_."

"Haha, very funny." I rolled my eyes but a playful smirk was on my face, "So what brings you here in the cafeteria? Aren't you, I don't know, cramming for the finals too?"

"Nope, GoGo Tomago does _not_ cram for the finals, or anything at that." She shook her head no and sat where Honey Lemon formerly sat before she rushed out, "So Honey Lemon told me of leaving you in a blushing mess. Seriously, Hiro, you don't have a fever or anything?"

She put her right hand to my forehead, checking my temperature. This girl is the girl that is my Baymax the second. I mean, seriously, some Tadashi really did rub off on her.

"No, no fever." I answered, "Just a little... warm?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded slowly and squinted a little bit, probably because of the dark... I hope

"Hey Hiro," she started and sighed, giving up her squinted eyes and shook her head, "Nevermind. Let's go to the lab to finish early."

"You mean early in the morning? Okay, let's give it a go then."

We stood up from our seats and proceeded to the lab. Very quietly. The only sound I heard was the sounds of our feet patterings against the floor. I couldn't ever hear the non-stopping chewing of GoGo's gum. And it doesn't actually seem like she _had_ a gum.

_Pop!_

Okay so she has a gum, but that doesn't explain her non-talkativeness.

"GoGo?" she turned to me, "Do you have a problem or something? You don't normally get _this_ quiet."

"I'm not a good conversationalist." she shrugged, "And besides, is there anything needed to be said?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

She sighed, "Fine. Hiro, I know that you're maturing already and experiencing... puberty, and all that, but don't you think you're too young for her?"

"For, for who?" I blushed again, really madly

Gosh she knows. She knows! My life is over!

"It's pretty obvious you know." she stated

My heart beat sounded like a thousand drums playing in my ears. _In_ my ears!

"Tell me her name then." I challenged

Okay this is it. The real end of Hiro Hamada's life.

"Obviously it's-."

I pushed her to the ground to stop her from saying her name.

"What the-. Hiro Hamada you are so dead!" and I quickly ran to my brother's former lab, hoping that I could put a lock in every opening as fast as GoGo's running

* * *

><p><strong>Review replies! You're gonna get used to me having my review replies in the end.<strong>

**Hirogofan: Thank you! And I will~**

**Montydragon: Eyup, a second, third, and possibly reaching till the tenth. Thank you.**

**GravityFallsLVR: Thank you!**

**aleprettycat: Thank you. And yeah, that was sort of confusing, huh? Let me explain it to you. He lost his brother at the age of fourteen right? Then, "lose the girl he loves at sixteen" was supposed to be "lose the girl, he loves, at sixteen". Yes, commas make a difference and I seriously need to add them more often.**

**RxN: Thank you, and I will!**

**LegendContinues: I was supposed to send you a PM about something but then again I got too lazy and the rest is history. I wasn't actually planning much of stalling for the whole story but the confession scene will be soon BUT she will not fall easily. And thank you for the suggestion too~**

**LittleHiro6: First of all, you're so lucky to have the name! I mean, it's really cute, like REALLY cute. Anyways, thank you.**

**Anywho, thank you for the seven reviewers, twenty story follows, 11 story favorites, 524 views, and 424 visitors! See you again soon and review once more~**


	3. GoGo, y u do dis?

**I was writing this until about midnight last night because I really like the ending. Though it was kind of unexpected. You see, I don't have an actual plot for this story here and I'm just going with the flow. But last night, I thought of the confession scene and when and what chapter it should be then all of a sudden, I thought of another part of a plot. It's kind of mind blowing and you're all going to love me incredibly and hate me all the same. I've been writing halfway through the fourth chapter, like 500 to 600 words right now, and I'm running out of thoughts and I feel like it's time. So let's see what happens then in a few days.**

**Oh, and does anyone of you have a tumblr account? I just created one and I think I'm going to take requests there for future stories, perhaps? ANyway, the name's "MyBabyHiroHamada". Yes guys, he's officially the guy of November 2014. Ugh I have too many babies in 2014.**

**I still don't own anything. And that's sad.**

* * *

><p>"Hiro? Hiro?" there was a female's voice, "Hiro?" there it is again! "Hiro wake up!"<p>

Wake up? Why is she telling me to wake up? Am I waking up from a comatose or something? Perhaps I just finished saving Callaghan's daughter? Wait, wait, wait! Have I even finished recreating Baymax after being destroyed? What's happening?!

"Calm down, GoGo," there was another girl's voice in the room, "He's just tired. We told you that like a hundred times already, remember?"

"Yeah, and you don't know, maybe he just doesn't want to wake up and talk." there was a man's voice this time

How many people are in this room exactly? It feels like there's a hundred in here. There's me, one, the girl that keeps on shouting, two, the calm girl, three, the man reasoning out, four.

"Baymax, scan." Okay there's another one, five

"Scanning, complete. Diagnosis, Hiro is currently in the REM sleep and will be awake soon." Well, counting Baymax, there's six peop-.

"Baymax?!" I quickly shot up, sitting down on the floor, feeling dazed by the sudden movement

I looked at the other five people, yes, the same people. There's Baymax, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, and GoGo. Yep, all complete in attendance.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, rubbing the sand out of my eyes

"Well I called Baymax as soon as I opened the door and saw that you fainted!" GoGo answered then punched my left arm

I winced at the contact and rubbed my now sore arm. Thank you_very_ much, GoGo.

"Gee, thank you for your 'good morning greeting'." I deadpanned

She glared at me, blew a bubble and popped it, "You're welcome, Nerd." she stood up and walked back to her table, to work on her project, "And I'm still not done with you for that pushing me down incident!"

"Uh yeah," Fred started, looking as equally confused as the others, "What did you do?"

"I panicked and pushed her down." I responded with my face in my hands

"I told you to use protection." Honey Lemon muttered during the silent time between us three boys

All three of us looked at her with incredulous stares.

"What are you talking about?" Wasabi asked

GoGo suddenly peeked in the booth we were all in.

"Oh, and Hiro," we looked at her, all waiting for her to finish talking, "your fly is down."

I rapidly stared down at my pant zipper and zipped it up as fast as humanly possible.

"GoGo! There's a girl in here!" I blushed and yelled after her, "And you could've zipped it up when you first saw me."

"Am _I_ not a girl? I was stuck with you the whole time too, you know." She shrugged, "And why? Your own brother didn't tell you that until after all of the things happened, so what makes me more responsible to that?"

"You're just embarassing me right now." I stated in a sing-song voice

"Your temperature is rising again." Baymax declared, "Scanning, complete."

"Wow, Baymax's scanning is getting faster and faster." I admitted, "Let's just get this over with, diagnosis please, buddy."

"Your testosterone levels are reaching a high amount, your heart beat has decreased but your emotional levels are still on the same amount." Baymax announced, "Diagnosis,"

No, Baymax!

"Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop!"

"teenage hormones."

Exactly. Big help there, bud.

Everyone snickered.

"What is this teenage hormones?" Baymax asked, "Is this some sort of incurable disease? Should I treat him with more care? Shall I scan him once more?"

"No Baymax," GoGo responded, "It's something this little man here is going to experience and it will surely be a burden."

She tsk and shook her head, "Soon enough pimples would sprout out of your face." she sighed, a playful smirk still embedded in her face, "Love your face until you can. You're going to suffer at least four years of acne."

She went back to her own booth and I stared blankly at the three snickering young adults in front of me. Yep. _They're_ the young adults who supervise me at school.

"I remember when _I_ was your age," Wasabi started, looking up as if he was travelling back in time

And that was how the topic of puberty and acnes started and went on and on and on for two hours. And GoGo was obviously enjoying it.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, apparently, when I woke up, it was still ten at night, an hour after I went here. Nobody bothered to tell me the time but when I saw that it was midnight and when Baymax gave me a low battery signal, everybody went back home. Everybody except me, Baymax, and GoGo.<p>

After assuring to Baymax that I was fine and that I was satisfied with the care, I went on to work on Honey Lemon's project. I finished about an hour or so later and decided to just sit in GoGo's booth and watch her work hers.

"Hey GoGo?" I started, breaking the thick fog of silence

She looked at me then back to her work.

"You were oddly talkative earlier." I stated

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked me sharply, her eyes still fixed on her project

"I mean, you told me earlier that you weren't much of a conversionalist, so what was the difference when the others were here?" I cocked my head to the right slightly

"Nothing." she murmured

"So you embarrased me on purpose...?" I raised a brow

"Nope." she replied, popping the 'p', "I was simply telling the truth."

I rested my two fingers to my chin and nodded, "Good point."

There was another silent moment between us. It wasn't awkward. But if I just knew GoGo for about five minutes, I'd probably sprinted of somewhere.

"So about what you were going to say..." I started once more

"You're totally too young for her." she added, "Like _way_ too young."

"So who might that girl be?"

"Promise you won't tackle me again?" she turned her eyes towards me

"With all my heart."

"Well, fine."

This is it. Moment of truth.

"It's Honey Lemon." Unfortunately, at the time she said it, I said, "I can explain."

"What?" she asked me

"You go first."

"No you go first."

"No I will not go first." I crossed my arms, "And that's final."

"Fine." she grumbled, "You're too old for Honey Lemon. Now you."

"Oh, uh, how do I say this," I scratched my nape, "I don't like Honey Lemon."

She shook her head, "That's so wrong. Nobody dislikes Honey Lemon."

I waved my hands in the air frantically, "No, no, you don't get it. I don't like her _that_ way."

"Oh," she now looked at me, full attention on me, "so who do you like then?"

I paused, hesitated on telling her. Is this the right time for that?

"Hey I'm like your older sister, you can tell me anything."

Yes. That was what I needed, GoGo. Being reassured that I was deep in the brother-zone.

"I can't actually tell you." I fiddled with my fingers

"Why so?" she tilted her head slightly

"Because, um,"

"Do I happen to know this girl?"

"Super."

"Do I talk to her much?"

"I don't actually... know."

"So is she a student here?"

"Yep."

"Yeah she's too old for you."

"Why does everybody have to be 'too old' for me?" I crossed my arms

"Well if you haven't noticed, you're the _only_ college student at the age of fourteen. No one graduates at the age of thirteen, Hiro. No one, except you."

Baymax suddenly inflated. And turned to us. We both looked at him.

"No one's in pain, buddy." I said to him immediately, stopping him from doing anything before he actually does something

"I detect another presence nearby."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun. I'm going to kill you in anticipation! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Next chapter's not until tomorrow about noon, Philippines time though, so, about midnight in NY, 5 am in France, 9 pm in Calgary, 11 pm in Montreal, 1 pm in Tokyo, and 8 pm in San Francisco. Note that we're not on the same date. It's currently 2:30 pm in the 22nd of November when I posted this so I suggest you get the time from Manila, Philippines in your phone so it's accurate, OR, you give me your country or state and I'll tell you the time I'll update, specifically.<strong>

**Reviews~**

**Montydragon: Thank you, and that'll be flashbacked in the next chapter, I think.**

**aleprettycat: Yep, he's still a kid even how many things happened in his life xD. And thank you**

**Silverstream: Yes, yes it most certainly is.**

**Naflah: Hehe. Yesss~ I will :)**

**GravityFallsLVR: Hehe, I'm about 50% sure that a lot of people in this site are too xD**

**Thank you for the reviewers, new story followers, new story favoriters, new readers, the three hundred new reads and a ton more viewers of this story. See you soon~**


	4. The effects of a huge bear hug

**Guys, I just wanted to let you all know that it pains me to write this chapter as much as you reading this. You'll know by the end. For the meantime, I'm going to hide in some uncharted island off of the face of the earth. Bye~**

* * *

><p>"I detect another presence nearby."<p>

My heart once again beat loudly. There was so much happening this night that I couldn't even register what was going on now.

GoGo went over to the pile of her rejected wheels for the bike and grabbed a very sharp one. It looked like a disc but only enlarged and it looked very,_very_ dangerous.

She looked at me and said, "Anyone who comes near the blade gets cut. I know, I've experienced it."

"I'm coming with you." I said, grabbing whatever hard metal I could use to manage at least a cut on the intruder

"No, you stay here." she ordered as she sat on the floor and wore the shoes, with the magnetic-levitation discs, that I made for her

"But GoGo, I can do this." I forced

"Ugh. Fine." she rolled her eyes

We went out of the room sneakily. There was no sound emitted between us once more. Well except-.

Squeaksqueaksqueak

"Baymax, we're fine, bud. You can stay in the lab." I said to the huge robot

He tilted his head to the right lightly and uttered, "The intruder detected is coming closer."

We halted in our steps while GoGo took two steps, more like slides, forward. There really was another person here. The steps of shoes against the floor was there. Then a silhouette of a man about the height of five foot ten stood a few meters in front of us. It seemed like his or her back was turned towards us.

GoGo raised the disc in her hand and flung it towards the intruder, which he successfully dodged. The intruder ran as soon as he saw the disc flying past him. GoGo slid down the halls as fast as she could, meanwhile I and Baymax tried to catch up.

We went running for about five minutes then the intruder flung a small circular object towards us, making us stop in our tracks. It was obviously headed for GoGo so I pushed her to the side, a split second too late. The intruder threw a small ball to the ground and it exploded into pink smoke, covering where he was. Once the smoke dissipated, he was nowhere in sight.

Both of us panted heavily at what just happened and I helped GoGo stand up but she refused my offer and stood up herself.

"Who was that?" I murmured to no one in particular

"Whoever that was, he's going to pay." GoGo gritted her teeth

I looked at her face and saw blood seeping out from the wound on her left cheek that was created by the small circular object thrown at her.

"GoGo, your cheek, it's-."

"I know." she cut off

Baymax turned towards GoGo, "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Barely a one." GoGo muttered and we all went back to the lab to fix the wound

About two in the morning, we went to a 24/7 diner near the university. We sat across each other, Baymax next to me. We had long patched up the wound on her face, the white cloth stained with red blood underneath.

GoGo decided that it was break time and time to think about who had the nerve to break in in San Fransokyo Intitute.

"It couldn't have been Callaghan, right?" I asked her

She furrowed her brows, "It couldn't. We made sure that he won't do anything like that again, remember?"

I shook my head, "This is just so unreal. Is it, perhaps, Abigail this time?"

"No chance. She's not like that. And besides, that intruder was a full grown man." GoGo reasoned

The waitress walked towards their table, a pad of paper and pencil in her hand. Her light blonde hair was in a tight bun and she was forming a small smile on her face but there were dark circles under her eyes, obviously from the night shift duty.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked us

"Bacon and eggs, please. And a cup of coffee." I ordered

"Coffee? You sure you're not gonna have caffeine overdose?" GoGo smirked

"Haha, very funny." I rolled my eyes

"Well then, I'll take pancakes and hot chocolate, in case this little boy here changes his mind." she told the waitress

"Okay, that'll be bacon and eggs and pancakes with coffee and hot chocolates coming right up." the waitress repeated, "Wait, aren't you a little too early to for breakfast hour?"

"She's cramming for the finals." I pointed to GoGo

With a swift movement, GoGo's fist once again collided with my left forearm.

"Ow!" I winced in pain

"I heard the sound of distress. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax started

"That will be all, thank you." GoGo told the waitress and she headed off to the kitchen, me keeping a good eye on her

"Seriously? I understand that you like someone else, but, is _she_ the girl?" GoGo asked

The waitress came back to us and gave us the orders. I took a small sip from my coffee and almost puked at the bitter taste.

"Yeah, I told you so." GoGo smiled and switched our beverages

She chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"No!" I yelled, a bit too loud, "Uh, Baymax, I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax deactivated himself once more.

"I like your over reactions." she laughed

"Well what about you?" I raised a brow, "Who do _you_ like?"

"I, um," she cleared her throat, a blush coloring her cheeks a light tint of pink, "why do you ask?"

"You're prying me to open up on my supposed love life. I think it's just fair that I try to do that to yours too." I shrugged, "So, who is this guy in your supposed love life? Or who is this guy that _is_ your love life?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she grumbled, "He's kind, and smart, and, and he's got those brown eyes that's like, it's like perfect and you can see your future in those big brown eyes. He's smart,"

"You said that already." I inputted, looking slightly dazed by that daydreaming look I'd die to be directed towards me

"I know." she paused for a while, "And he's just... perfect. I don't know. And he's a lot like you. Maybe _that's_ why I can endure being alone with you at a time like this."

We finished eating in silence. The guy was a lot like me. Me, in all people. Is she just hinting or something? I hope so. If not, then who _is_ someone like me? I don't know anyone who could probably be like me. And brown eyes. She's just straight out telling me.

I hope.

"Wait, you never told me who _your_ girl is." She shot her head up in realization

Here I go.

"She's plain awesome," I started, "and, well perfect, and great, and beautiful, wait, no, pretty, and perfect, and-. Wait I said that already. Oh and she's cool and athletic, smart and with that smile and she is just, there just isn't a word for her." I added, "And you know, she's just that simple and different. I'd love her over and over again, if given the chance to meet her in another life. She's not much of a girly girl. She's tough and she can handle herself but inside, she's really concerned and loving, and, I don't know, maybe she's not much of a sister to me, I just want her as more."

"You're so sappy." GoGo laughed at me, "And that girl sounds a lot like me." she added, laughing louder, "That's so silly and so impossible."

She looked at my silent expression and waiting eyes.

"I-." she stopped laughing, furrowing her eyebrows, "Hiro you've gotta be kidding me."

"I can say that, but," I shook my head no, "but I'm not."

"Hiro," she ran and hand through her hair, "Hiro, I'm-. How do I say this?"

She closed her eyes and let out a huge breath.

"Hiro, you're very special, very very special and I'm just, I don't know, I just don't feel like I deserve you and," she gestured to me, my whole being, "I don't deserve all of this perfect being sitting in front of me."

I looked down and slumped on my chair.

"Hiro, you just," she clicked her tongue, "don't look at the table like I'm rejecting you."

My head shot up.

"I'm just," she sighed, "This was harder than I thought it would."

"Wait, you _knew_?" I asked

"I don't. I meant, to any guy, no one in particular." she answered, "Look, like the thousand times I said it to you, that girl's older than you."

"But aren't I supposed to just simply love someone, regardless of age?" I questioned, eyes getting a bit watery

"I, yeah, but, but Hiro, not _me_. You can't possibly feel that towards me." she declared, "I can never give you back the lo-, the feelings you have for me."

"But why can't you? I love you, GoGo. I always have. You gave me the love my family couldn't give to me anymore. I need you, GoGo Tomago." tears started prickling from my eyes, threatening to fall

"No." she whispered

"What?"

"No!" she snapped at me, "You can't ever love me like that! It's just too unreal. I'm sorry, Hiro, but we can never be together."

Tears were now obvious that they were now falling from my eyes. I just couldn't believe any of this. How could she reject me? I thought we had something special going on. I love her too much that it hurts. So who _is_ that guy who is just like me?

I held her right hand tightly with both of my hands, "Why, GoGo? Why can't we be together? Age just can't be a measurement why we can't be together. At least give me a reason."

She sighed once more and ruffled my hair, "You can do better." she offered me a smile

I opened my mouth to argue, "But, I, but I," I couldn't finish and let out a sob.

"I'm sorry, Hiro. But there's someone else." she started

"Who?"

She looked to the window in the right.

"GoGo who is it?" I held her hand tighter, if that was possible

"I, I couldn't-."

"Who?!"

"It's Tadashi!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know you hate me~<strong>

**I know! I hate me too. See ya soon when I come out of hiding**


	5. A nightmare dressed like a daydream

**OH MY GOSH! You guys, I love you all too! Just look at all your loving reviews. And I know, I soooo love me too. *Note that I'm a REALLY sarcastic person onlinje and in real life. Yeah you're gonna love me again in the first part then become a neutral then I don't know. I'm starting to write chapter seven right now, I'm finished with the sixth, I assure you that we're gonna have a light chapter, then a revelation, then... I don't know, I'll flip a coin, maybe?**

**I still don't own anything~**

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs of my small home. It was smelling of bacon and pancakes and hot chocolate, freshly cooked. The perfect way to wake up from a nightmare.<p>

"Good morning." there was that voice, the voice I knew that I wouldn't get tired of

A sweet voice of a female, not very tough and not very mellow, just balanced. Perfect.

I ruffled my dark black hair and smiled weakly. It was always like this. Life always gave me a break when I got home from all the hard work and deadlines. I was lucky enough to have a trusty robot by my side, but a girl to share my forever with? It was so surreal that sometimes I think that it was all too good to be true, but it was.

I walked towards the kitchen and saw the black-headed girl cooking. The kitchen was a small mess, but nothing we couldn't manage. I wrapped my arms from her back to her waist and buried my face in her hair.

"Good morning." I whispered to her, "And happy anniversary."

"Hiro, you're too sweet, it makes me gag." she laughed lightly

"But I love you so much, GoGo." I pouted, burying my face to her nape

"Aw, are you pouting big baby boo?" she asked playfully and turned around

"Haha, very funny." I fake laughed, "So, what plans do we have for our anniversary?"

"Anything but liquor. Our little baby needs all the nutrition he could get." GoGo answered

I looked down her swollen belly. I smiled at her once more and touched my lips with hers, my arms still wrapped tightly around her waist and her arms wrapped around my shoulders. We stayed like that for a few minutes and when we pulled away, we rested our foreheads against each other's.

"I love you, GoGo." I whispered to her

She frowned, "I'm sorry, Hiro. I love your brother, Tadashi."

And I jolted awake. My eyes was as wide as plate. Even in dreams she was haunting me. She really is a nightmare dressed like a daydream. I heard shuffling in my room. Wait, shuffling?!

"Are you awake yet, Hiro?" Aunt Cass called, but the voice sounded too far to be in my room

I heard a gasp. It was a gasp of a male. Who in the world is in my room?!

"Who are-." I started sitting up when a hand covered my face

I tried to yell but only a muffled sound came from my mouth.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" but Baymax couldn't hear me and stayed deactivated

"Hiro, Hiro. Shh." the man said

I knew that voice. He started removing the black mask covering his face. That face. That hair. Those eyes, nose, lips, everything. He removed his hand from my mouth once he saw my reaction.

I gasped. This was not happening.

* * *

><p>That morning, the rest of the Big Hero 6 went over to the lab to finalize their projects. They were as excited as ever to showcase their inventions, just like last year, but this year, there was no Tadashi, only his living fifteen year old brother to take his place.<p>

"Good morning, Wasabi." Honey Lemon greeted as she walked passed him

"Good morning, Honey Lemon." Wasabi replied without looking up at the girl

"Good morning, Fred." She smiled as she looked at the boy who was forever reading his magazine

He gave her a weak nod, being so focused on reading and all.

Then she finally went over to the last one.

"Good morning, GoGo." she said, actually stopping by

"What's so great about it?" GoGo mumbled

"Sorry, what was that?" Honey Lemon asked

"Nothing." GoGo let out a huge sigh

"Oh, okay." Honey Lemon smirked

GoGo looked at her smirk, rolled her eyes then went back to fixing her bike.

"No, Honey Lemon, nothing happened last night when we were alone." GoGo groaned, she just knew her friend would ask that, "Well except for the small fight."

"Small fight?" Honey Lemon raised one eyebrow then hurriedly sat down on the nearest chair

Knowing Honey Lemon, GoGo just knew that she should not have said that. She would just pry her open and make her tell the truth.

"Honey Lemon, I'm busy. Don't you have something to finish?" GoGo intervened

"Nope. Hiro finished it all last night." she answered, "Wait, Hiro. I completely forgot. Where is he?"

GoGo's back straightened up at the sound of his name and she quickly tensed up.

"Yikes. You haven't been like that since Tadashi-."

"Nothing happened last night! We just went to an open diner at two am and had small talk," she trailed off, "that ended in a short bicker. But I am not responsible for him not being here right now!"

Everyone was looking at GoGo. Honey Lemon stared with a slightly frightened expression, Wasabi peeked out from his place, even Fred stopped reading his comic book. Time stood to a standstill as they all stared at their friend.

"Who's responsible for who not being here right now?" They all turned to the doorway

There stood Hiro Hamada and Baymax. He looked like he rested enough but there was something that surely flabbergasted him. He looked as if he had a pest on his shoulder that never seemed to go away.

"Hiro," That was all Honey Lemon could say, actually, that was _all_ that they could say

The expression of shock was obvious on Hiro's face, and they did not know whether to point it out or not.

GoGo was the first one to move. And by move, she walked backwards and stumbled onto a littered toolbox on the floor. Her back fell against the floor and she groaned.

"Ow." GoGo winced

"I heard the sound of distress. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax activated

"Wait," GoGo started, "why am I his patient all of a sudden?" she looked at Hiro for an answer

"I don't," he paused, "I don't know. I don't think Tadashi programmed him for many patients at once. And I didn't give him a new chip for that or reprogrammed Tadashi's chip for him."

"So why is he-. Nevermind. I need to finish this."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, look at that. *acts all innocent. Yep you're so going to have a light-hearted chappy cause I love you all~<strong>

**This is THE chapter. THE chapter that got the MOST reviews, comments(on wattpad), got me the most new followers,a new likes and everything else~ Because of that, I shall give you a short Hirogo Christmas fic! It's going to be posted in about two to three weeks from now~**

**Chapter 3~**

**IAmYlen: Yes~ Wait, really? I didn't know that. Achievement!**

**Chapter 4~**

**IAMADOLPHINLOVINGANIMEFREAK: My heart can't take it too :c. Virtual tissues to whoever you are who cried because of GoGo~**

**Montydragon: Yes! Yes I am serious! *suffers heart attack* It's a bit cliche? Hm, it's fine. But still though, thank you :3**

**11o9: Y I do dis? Y I DU DIS?! I don't actually know :c I guess I wanted, well actually it's in my nature, drama in the story. And if you look at my former stories in my archive, you're gonna see a whole lot of those.**

**Naflah: I don't think that's actually a question here. It's basically Hirogo, andimashippersooooo**

**IAmYlen: Thank you, deary. Wait, ME TOO! I can't seem to get enough of both. safdhasuhf**

**GravityFallsLVR: GoGo likes Tadashi O-O**

**CherryChip: Eyup. And thank you~**

**LegendContinues: Aww. That's actually one of the best things I've ever read that is directed towards me. I mean, I like doing twists, and this story is a rollercoaster ride of them, so buckle up and enjoy the ride~**

**and lastly, please give it up for,**

**Hiro Hamada: Yes, it sure is absolutely nothing like that. Sorry! I'm just a really huge fan of yours :3 Yes, we'll see Hiro. And dude, your fly is down.**

**Okay, see you all in the next chapter~ (Tomorrow, in the morning, PH time)**


	6. What did you two REALLY do?

**Shortest chapter of the whole thing! Anyways, guys I need you to do me a small favor. Can you tell me what you like and hate in your teachers? I'm gonna need that in about three to four years and I wanna be prepared while I'm still young. So, thank you in advance!**

**I still don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Fred entered the lab and saw that his friends were occupied. They were all off doing whatever it was they were doing. He scooted over to GoGo and placed a small flat circular object on her table.<p>

"I didn't know you create miniature versions of these." he pointed out GoGo looked at the object and furrowed her brows.

It was a small disc, just like the ones on her magnetic-levitation bicycle and the suit that Hiro made her. She looked over to Hiro and caught him staring at her with a confused and sad expression. GoGo rolled her eyes and went over to him, snapping him out of his stupor and handed him the disc.

"I believe this is yours." she said Hiro looked at the item on his palm.

It looked oddly familiar. Even the blood on the side of its blade.

"Uh, are you sure this isn't yours? Because I don't think that this is my blood." he showed it over to Baymax, "Baymax, could you scan this blood over here for me, buddy?"

"Scan complete." he stated after looking at the object, "After pairing it up with the blood samples that I have,"

"Blood samples?" Fred piped up

"It matches, one hundred percent, of GoGo Tomago." he finished

"Me?" GoGo questioned, "That can't be mine, I haven't seen that in my entire life."

Hiro raised an eyebrow and gestured to the scar on her left cheek using his face.

GoGo clicked her tongue, "Oh, right."

Then the puzzle pieces clicked in Hiro's brain.

"Baymax, scan it again. For fingerprints this time and try to match it to the culprit." Hiro ordered Baymax scanned it once more and declared his observations.

"Scanning, complete. There are several fingerprints on the object. It is of Fred, GoGo Tomago, Hiro Hamada and,"

And the last one was the one that shook all of their minds.

* * *

><p>"How impossible exactly?" Honey Lemon asked GoGo and Hiro as they wore bored and obviously irritated expressions<p>

"One hundred percent, Honey Lemon!" GoGo yelled exasperated

"Well what happened to his back?!" Fred questioned, "I mean look at that." he lifted up Hiro's juice-soaked shirt and the boy groaned

"What do you expect? I'm secretly a cat at night? Ask Mochi that instead!" GoGo answered

The three other young adults looked at each other then to Baymax.

Hiro's eyes went wide as he flailed his arms. "Stopstopstopstopstop!"

"Scanning, completed. Diagnosis, a human's hand fingers, apparently at the age of nineteen." GoGo heated up.

She was the _only_ nineteen year old in their little group of friends.

"Oh come on! That doesn't mean that it's _me_! And besides, nothing really happened. If there is, what do you suggest it was?" GoGo cocked her hip

"Oh there are many posibilities actually. Like a make-out session or, you know," she opened her mouth to continue but GoGo already had a hand over her mouth

"One word and I'll ruin all your work." GoGo threatened then removed her hand from the other girl's mouth

"I was going to say a heated make-out session. What were _you_ thinking, GoGo?" Honey Lemon teased

"Oh shut up."

But then Baymax told his opinion and saved GoGo from further humiliation.

"It is from a nineteen year old male."

"What?!" All four yelled

"Hiro are you gay?!" Fred asked, but more like yelled

"I'm-."

"You can't be gay. You admitted that you loved me last night." GoGo piped up

It all got them silent once more.

"Okay, this is gonna sound weird but, it's either Hiro hooked up with a guy, or, GoGo is a transgender and managed to trick us all into thinking that she's a girl." Fred declared, "Then hooked up with Hiro."

"Why does scratches on the back technically makes me hook up with someone? And _seriously_? Aren't you four the ones who's supposed to make me _avoid_ that, that icky and gross thing?!" Hiro questioned, "Are you really nerds or?"

"He's right." Wasabi finally said a word, "Honey Lemon, Fred, I think we should go now and leave them to their own businesses." he added very _very_ slowly

"Why? Why do we have to-. Oof!" Honey Lemon elbowed Fred's stomach

"Yeah. You're _totally_ right. Well, we need to go!" Honey Lemon exclaimed, the same tone of voice as Wasabi's Once the two were alone with Baymax.

GoGo eyed Hiro from head to toe then turned around crossing her arms.

"Baymax, I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax deactivated then GoGo piped up.

"So why did Tadashi's fingerprints appear as one of the people who touched the disc?" She asked, still not looking back

"I don't know." Hiro mumbled

She turned around and faced the boy, anger shown in her face, "How can you track a dead man's fingerprints on a new item that was invented long after his death?" She continued

"I don't know too, GoGo."

"Don't 'I don't know too, GoGo' me! Hiro Hamada, you know where your brother is and you tell me right now or I swear I will-."

"Hiro, you're alone. Thank goodness. I need to talk to you."

Both of them gasped and turned around sharply. There was Tadashi Hamada, climbing down from a high window, back faced towards them. He fell to the ground, flat on his feet then turned around to see their mouths hanged open.

"Tadashi, you're alive!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'll try to write again today then try to update tomorrow. Wait, this is my longest update streak. Yes!<strong>

**Reviews:**

**IAmYlen: Yes, I think we are. It's just, I don't know, she's perfect for everybody. *shrugs* thank you~**

**Angie Thompson: And more to come! And thank you**

**TheBigChillQueen: Hehe, thank you, dearie. Oh, and I did? You know, it's an achievement when someone says that I get the characters perfectly. Thank you for that.**

**aleprettycat: Eyup. Mysterious guy is Tadashi himself. Clears it over here. Wait, I love them together too! I mean, there are perfectly cute snippets about them on tumblr and dtories here on ff that I get attracted to that pairing too!**

**Montydragon: Thank you :)**

**Anyways, review once more for more mindblowing things to happen!**


	7. It was better when

**Okay so we know that Tadashi's alive and more than one of them knows. But then, what happens next? This is kind of a boring chapter, but, yeah, there's no upside for it.**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>GoGo ran towards Tadashi and hugged him tightly. I knew that she liked him, she told me directly, but I couldn't help but think that she's just missing him.<p>

"Tadashi, I, you're alive!" she beamed at me, "He's alive Hiro!"

"Alright so I'm officially not crazy since you're seeing him too." I stated

"Eh, you're crazy, knucklehead." Tadashi shrugged GoGo released him from the hug.

"I could say the same thing." I responded, "Seeing as you dragged me and scratched my back."

"What happened to your back, anyway?" GoGo asked

"You know my brother,"

_"Tadashi, you're alive!" I yelled _

_"Yes, now, shh. Someone might hear you!" Tadashi whispered harshly _

_"Why? Don't you want Aunt Cass to know?" I questioned _

_"I want to but I'm worried she'll faint." he murmured_

_ "Wait, how sure am I that I'm not just dreaming? And that you're just a figure of my dreams?" I titled my head to the right _

_"Oh you aren't sleeping, that's for sure." he stated _

_"Yeah I'm crazy." I uttered monotonously, "Aunt Cass!"_

_ I made a run for the door but he grabbed me by my shirt. _

_"No! Get away you ghost!" _

_I tried and tried to run away from him, only for him to grab more of my shirt and savagely pierce his fingers through my back._

_ "Tadashi! You're scratching my back!" I yelled at him, "Stop it!"_

_ "Not unless you believe that I'm real!" he responded_

_ I stopped my struggling, "Fine, fine, fine." _

_He let go of my shirt and we stared at each other for a few minutes. _

_"Aunt Cass!" I hurriedly ran and made my way to the kitchen._

"So you're not gay or something?" GoGo asked

"No and I did not hook up with anybody, understand?" I answered

She just merely nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's this hooking up all about? Hiro, didn't I tell you specifically _not_ to do that?" Tadashi glared at me

"Hey I didn't start it! Honey Lemon and Fred did!" I retorded

"Uh-huh." Tadashi murmured, "And aren't _you_ supposed to be watching over him? You know that you're the only responsible one." he pointed at GoGo

"Hey, leave me out of this! I'm not Hiro's babysitter." she eyed me, "But he seriously needs one though. Goes to the club at night and hides in my house when he's trying to get away from the girls."

Tadashi's eyes went wide as plates, "Hiro Hamada! You are so in trouble!"

* * *

><p>"Noooooooooooo!" I whined as Tadashi held onto my ear tightly<p>

"I told you, specifically, _not_ to do those things! _Not_!" He angrily said

"Ow! Don't do that! Don't-. Ow!"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked

"Zero. And I'm satisfied with my care." I recited When he finally let go of my ear, I rubbed my now sore ear and cupped my hands to both of them.

"And _I_ told _you_ that I did not! Why is that so hard to believe?!" I responded to him, "Is GoGo easier to believe than me?"

"No. Of course not." I raised an eye brow, "Okay maybe a little bit. But why would she tell me that if it weren't true?"

I sighed and laid down on my bed, flat on my stomach.

"I don't think she wants to see me." I murmured against the pillow

"Why wouldn't she want to see you? For all I know, you two were together in the lab, at night, and you were the only people." Tadashi stated, sitting down on my bed

I sighed, "Tadashi, I like GoGo." I simply stated, "I like her and, and I told her that. I actually told her that."

"So what? She's not done making up her mind?" Tadashi questioned

"Oh she is. But," I faced him, "But she doesn't like me."

"Why wouldn't she? I mean, you're pretty much cooler and better than half of the guys in campus."

"She doesn't like me because she likes someone else." I shook my head, "And Tadashi? It's you. You're the guy she likes."

"That's impossible." he murmured

I sat down in front of my brother, "No please, Tadashi. Change your mind. Like her back. Please." I looked down at my hands, "I know what it feels like to be rejected and I don't want her to feel that too. So please, I'm begging you. At least try to like her back. If it's you, I'm certain that she'll be in great care."

"Hiro, I, um, I promise that I won't reject her. But I can't just have a sudden change of heart." Tadashi shook his head no

"You can! Please." I looked up at him, "Fine. If you don't want to do it for her, then do it for me."

"But Hiro, won't that just break you even more? I mean, it's your brother who is your crush's boyfriend. That's, that's wrong!"

I buried my face to my pillow. "Ow."

"I heard the sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?" Baymax asked

"Don't scan me now. Please." I answered, "Let's just get you in your suit and we'll go flying to who knows where for who knows how long."

"Wait!" I turned to Tadashi, "You really do love her."

"Too much." I frowned

"Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>So was that the right move or not? Don't worry, this is a Hirogo fic, and I am a person who sticks to her main shipping. (Thought we were meant to be and A glitch through time are great examples of that)<strong>

**Review?**


	8. I got me new siblings!

**Next chapter~ Okay so this chapter has fluff and feels. Ooh, and some advice that I actually did search in the internet. So, please enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I stood in front of GoGo and her bike. She was fixing the wheels, again, because she didn't feel like it was fast enough. Even if it was almost reaching the speed of seventy kilometers per hour.<p>

"Hey GoGo?" I started

She continued on tinkering with her invention, not even close to noticing that I was there.

I gulped and tried once more, "GoGo can I borrow your screwdriver? The smallest one."

She grabbed something from her messy table and threw it over to me. And I almost didn't catch it if it weren't for Honey Lemon who caught it for me. Honey Lemon handed me the screwdriver properly.

"Here you go." she smiled

"Thanks." I beamed up at her I went back over to my workplace.

Now that Tadashi was back, I started moving my things from his place and was given my own booth, even if the others didn't know that he was here yet. Honey Lemon walked up behind me and dragged a chair to where I sat and sat on it.

"So what's up with GoGo?" she started

"I'm not much for gossip. And besides, she wouldn't like it if we were to talk about her behind her back." I responded

"We're not." she shook her head no, "I'm just asking about your opinion," she paused, "And what happened the other night? You two seemed pretty awkward around each other since."

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked "I'm pretty sure I can. And besides, GoGo already told us all about what you felt towards her. The real question here is, why didn't you tell us first?" Honey Lemon questioned

"What do you mean by that?"

"Did you know that, before you enrolled here and all of that, GoGo was really open to me. And she told me that she liked Tadashi." she answered, "And that was the first day of school."

"So what happened next?"

"They dated, once, then it didn't feel right. Ever since then, they just practically became best friends." She concluded, "That was when she started not opening to us."

"Oh so _she_ was the girl Tadashi talked about _all_ the time!" I exclaimed, "I didn't actually care to ask him her name back then. He always told me stories about her when I was looking up bot fights that were happening."

"You really should've paid more attention to your brother." Honey Lemon adviced, "He probably told you about the first outing we all went together. It was fun but we ended up driving towards a lake."

"How does that happen anyway?" I chuckled

Honey Lemon shrugged, "GoGo."

* * *

><p>I sat in my booth alone, my right elbow propped up from the table and my chin put above my hand. Baymax, who was sitting at the corner silently, waddled up to me and poked my left forearm.<p>

"Hiro, your emotional levels are low. Are you in pain?" Baymax asked

"Pain is the way the mind responds to the trouble inside the body. It's... normal, quite." I nodded sadly. "But it's fine, buddy. I'll move on."

"Move on? Shall we proceed to go somewhere?" Baymax questioned, tilting his head to the right in curiosity

"Nope, moving on is proceeding to end something. You're going to forget everything that happened, every sweet thing, then when you forget, bitterness in your heart leaves, and that's, well, that's moving on." I shrugged, "I guess, that's what I'm doing."

"The Internet tells me that moving on is letting go of love for someone to remove the agonizing grief in a human's heart." Baymax recited, "Why are you moving on?"

"It's too much of a long story." I sighed

"Sources indicate that venting out for at least ten minutes can help ease out the pain."

Then I started venting out on Baymax, almost being on the verge of tears. I finally finished when it was where she told me that she liked Tadashi. Sniffling came from beside Baymax and I looked to his right only to see Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred all wiping their eyes. Honey Lemon even removed her glasses.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I asked them

Weren't they all outside with GoGo or something?

"When they saw you telling something to Baymax and you seemed focused enough, they sat in through the whole story." I turned to my left and saw GoGo

I jumped in my seat then held the table firmly.

"GoGo, I didn't," I gulped, "I didn't see you there."

She glanced at the other three then continued on working her project.

"I shouldn't have said it to her in the first place." I muttered

"Not forgiving yourself is not a good addition in moving on." Baymax said, "Do you need a hug?"

I smiled up at him

That guy will _never_ pass up an opportunity to hug. He wrapped his chubby arms around me.

"Thank you, Baymax." I whispered

When he finally let go of me and hesitantly walked over to GoGo the second time that day. I can do this. I won't give up this time. I gave Tadashi GoGo and it's just right that I get someone else back. It's now or never.

"Hey GoGo?" she looked at me this time and stopped chewing her gum

"Yeah?"

"Can I have her back?" I asked

"Can you have who back?"

"Can I have my sister back?"

She paused her actions and I swore I saw a tear or two for in her eyes. After what felt like eternity, she smiled a small smile.

"I thought you'd never ask." she whispered and walked over to me and wrap me in a tight embrace, "You're my brother, Hiro. I'd never want to hurt you and I will do everything that it would take to make you move on. I promise."

There's my sister back.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Oh and next chapter would feature more of Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi. What it is they're doing? Let's just start guessing from the title. Chapter nine's title is: "Dude, it's a ghost!"<strong>

**Update: I just saw a Honey Lemon doll on the tv and they're worth like fifty pesos and waht? Conversion, a dollar and eleven cents. I WANT THAT! I WANT ALL OF THEM! ESPECIALLY BAYMAX AND HIRO AND TADASHEEEEEEEEEEE~**

**Chapter 1**

**ALOLZPROUDUCTION: First off, I don't actually know why someone would open up a story they don't agree to then review to it with a comment like that. But, to properly answer your review, I don't actually know, even my heart doesn't know why I like Hiro and GoGo together. But that's love, once you see it, and they look good, that means that you're already attracted to them, sooner or later, you don't realize that you've already loved the pairing and individual characters. Love cannot be defined by words, cannot be seen by the naked eye, cannot be heard by our mere human ears, cannot be tasted with our delicate tongue, or cannot be touched, it can only be felt by a heart willing to love something freely and without resistance despite what would happen.**

**Chapter 2**

**Turquisea: I'm guessing you liked it then?**

**Chapter 4**

**Turquisea: *hands you virtual tissues* No one needs rejection :c**

**Chapter 6**

**CherryChip: Thank you :3 it's a new improvement. Thank you for answering the question~ It'll really help me with my career.**

**Hiro Hamada: Don't worry little man, I will. (It's the main shipping actually, so, yeah)**

**Chapter 7**

**anon: Hehe. Perhaps? Maybe in a sequel or companion story? *wink wink nudge nudge* (I'm hinting here)**

**TigerNinja16: Thank you, and I'll update soon~**

**GravityFallsLVR: Thank you :3**

**BlackCheetah16: Wait, 19 and 14? I think I did some wrong calculations. I'm aiming on a four year difference and I accidentally typed in nineteen o-o Let's just say that Hiro is officially fifteen on this one.**

**LegendContinues: This review was one of my favorites of all of the reviews I've read, that is directed to me, in the past three years. That's actually true, though. Maybe, in the future, she'll come back to him?**

**Anyways, that's that. Read from you soon~**


	9. Dude, it's a ghost!

**I'm baaaaaaack~ So my streak technically didn't go through a week but if I'm thinking about the time, it's still not 24 hours yet and in your place, it's not even the 28th yet, I think. SO, technically, I'm still winning! You know, I should've uploaded this last night, but it was already 10 pm when I finished this. hehe.**

**GUYS, PLEASE READ THIS FOR YOUR OWN HAPPINESS BECAUSE I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL AND I REALLY WANT YOU ALL TO BE HAPPY.**

**First off, please don't think this is directed for only one person. I'm just clarifying because even the Wattpad readers of this story are asking me this too. I think you're starting to doubt if this is Hirogo or not, to tell you guys honestly, YES it is Hirogo. Though obstacles are in Hiro's way in getting GoGo, mainly Tadashi, I will get Hiro and GoGo together. I love them to much to see either suffering. And this is my first story that someone's actually both loves and in love with their other half. Actually, this is the first story I made to feature true love. I haven't written anything like this before. They were always straight up in love with each other, or so they think. So, you guys are actually lucky to have this posted first because I have a Hiccstrid fic that needs all the time in the world for its sensitive topic (Prostitution and poverty) Well, see you at the end~**

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed when I got home that day. It was the same as yesterday but today was apparently better in more ways than one.<p>

Tadashi entered the room and halted in his steps, "Hiro, why are you smiling at nothing? Have you really gone crazy?"

I shook my head no and laughed lightly, "No. I'm fine, Tadashi."

He cocked a brow, "That's it? No sarcastic remark or something?"

"Why? Do I _need_ to have one with every statement?" He looked flabbergasted.

"That's it. You're moving back to my lab." he pointed at me

"No! I don't wanna leave GoGo." I pouted

"So you've made up with her?" Tadashi sat on my bed, "What did she say?"

"She told me that she was just waiting for me to ask her to be a sister to me again. So technically we're friends again." I looked up at him, "So how are we going to tell the others about you being alive and all?"

"Hmm."

* * *

><p>"Guys, I saw a ghost!" I yelled as I ran to the lab<p>

All of them were there and they walked towards me, worry pasted on their faces.

"A ghost? Come on, Hiro. That's impossible." GoGo said

"But it is! It's I _saw_ Tadashi!" I responded

"Tadashi, but isn't he-."

"He's dead! I know. But I really do see him." I cut GoGo before she finished her statement

She smirked.

I think she got it.

"GoGo's right. He's gone, Hiro. Maybe it's just your imagination." Honey Lemon shrugged

The door flipped open and there stood Tadashi, covered with a huge white blanket, like the ones we did when were kids.

"It's here!" I cowered behind GoGo

"Very funny." Wasabi deadpanned

Tadashi removed the blanket and there he stood, pale face and all. The other three shrieked and made a run to the other side of the room.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening." Honey Lemon chanted over and over again

GoGo, Tadashi and I laughed our heads off, the other three looking at us like we went crazy.

"Oh man, you should've seen the look on your faces." GoGo laughed

Her laugh was pure gold. And that's something I'd like to see more often.

No wait! That's wrong. I want to see it more often because she's like a sister I never had and I want her to be happy. There. Better.

"You can see him too right?" Fred asked Honey Lemon and Wasabi

The two weakly nodded.

"I-." Now Honey Lemon was speechless

Honey Lemon. Speechless. This is priceless!

GoGo and Tadashi raised their palms and I gave both a high five. GoGo ruffled my hair, just like a sister would do to her brother if she was super proud at him.

"Good job." She remarked, a grin still plastered on her face, "Let's do that more often."

I nodded at her then handed Tadashi a damp handkerchief. He proceeded to wipe the powder off his face while trying to calm his laughter.

"Are you real or are you Hiro's robot?" Honey Lemon whispered

"Oh I'm real." Tadashi nodded

"Oh, good." Wasabi said then, in a matter of seconds, fainted

"Was that part of your plan?" GoGo asked, staring at Wasabi

"Nope."

"Well that... that did not turn out right." Tadashi shook his head

* * *

><p>"So what happened again? I don't understand anything." Honey Lemon scratched her head in confusion<p>

"I got out of the building a split second before it exploded. I saw Callaghan get out of the building and I followed him. Turns out, he knew a passage way that would lead him to safety. But then the explosion happened and I think a debris or a rather large rock hit either my hippocampus or medial temporal lobe. But don't worry, it's retrograde amnesia so not much on not remembering what happens next." Tadashi breathed, "Anyway, an old couple took me in for almost a year. They told me they found my body in the wreckage but couldn't tell the police that I was with them because I myself didn't know who I was. So they helped me with my memory and I just arrived a day or two ago."

"So why were you at the lab that night?" GoGo suddenly piped up

It looked like it just suddenly occurred to her, and well, to me too. Why didn't he just tell us that he was alive then? Then she wouldn't have had to manage a wound on her face for weeks and a scar for months.

"Well I didn't notice that it was you too." He shrugged, "I mean you were wearing skates wherein blades are at the sides. I thought you only went for the bike? And when I knew it was you too, I got too scared of your reaction that I just used a chem ball Honey Lemon had lying on her table."

"Seriously, you're scared of _me_?" GoGo raised her eye brow

"Well I'd actually do the same too." I shrugged, siding with my brother

"Whose side are you on?" GoGo glared at me and muttered

"See? This is the exact reason why I'm siding with my brother. And note, I am a minor, you are not, and if you hurt me, I can report you to the authorities and get you arrested." I crossed my arms, a confident smirk on my face

GoGo scoffed, "You really think that would stop me?" she tilted her head to the right, "No way little brother. I suggest you run."

She started counting down from five and I was out of the room by three, leaving all of them back there, laughing.

* * *

><p>Tadashi, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi were all in the nerd lab at about ten at night. Tadashi forced Hiro to go home and rest for the boy had a huge quiz for the following day. The young adults stayed in the lab, two hours overtime, and talked about the birthday of their little brother.<p>

"So you really think you could make up to Hiro for a year away from him plus all the grieving and a hundred thousand times he could have died in battle with a birthday party?" GoGo bit her lip, uncertain about all of their plans

"Why not? I mean he loved it and I'm sure he'll love it again." Tadashi shrugged

"But Tadashi, I, um, I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, it's just that, what if Hiro goes back to bot fighting and get addicted to it again? You know how hard it was to convince him otherwise, right." Honey Lemon inputted

"Yes and those are dangerous and illegal." Wasabi piped up

"I'm in." Fred raised his arm

The other four stared at him, one with an excited look and the other three curious glances.

"Well well, I see the adrenaline junkie has lost her lust for danger." Tadashi smirked and leaned back on his chair, "That's too bad. Bot fighting would've been both exciting and dangerous. Then again, you disagree, so-."

"Nope! Who's disagreeing? I don't see anyone disagreeing. Great! Honey Lemon and Wasabi, you plan for the venue, Fred, food and refreshments, Tadashi, you plan on how you'll get Hiro to fix that robot that always gets cut in half and I will plan all the adrenaline." GoGo snapped

He just knew how easy to do that to GoGo.

"Uh, are you alright?" Honey Lemon whispered

"I'm fine! Now let's go! I'm gonna jump off a cliff. Let's see who's the not adrenaline junkie now!" GoGo stomped away angrily fro the scene, leaving Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon with their mouths opened and Tadashi chuckling lightly.

"She's not really going to do that, is she?" Wasabi asked

"Nah. You know GoGo." Tadashi shrugged, "But if she does she'll probably live to prove me wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews~<strong>

**qbert75: Thank you :)**

**Midnight' Dragon Conqueror: It is strictly Hirogo, with all the twists and turns and whatnots :)**

**TigerNinja16: Thanks~**

**MontyDragon: Thank you :3**

**Naflah: Okay :D**

**Angie Thompson: Thank you, and yes, they will get to together eventually.**

**DapperKnight: Yes, yes I am~**

**Type 0: Thank you :) Oh and I have a plot now on how it's going to end, well it's not much of a plot, more like a word or a thing that'll break everything eventually. Okay :D And thank you again~**

**So, reviews? And I don't know anything about bot fighting! Guys how do I manage the next chapter?! Please help. I badly need it right now**


	10. Bot fighting!

**I'm gonna give you a rather short chapter for now. Okay so the chapter count is going to be at least twenty five. So fifteen more. But I can't say that that's few. The plot is really extensive but I'm just thinking about how long you'll stay on a story before you get bored. Because for me it's about thirty chapters through. So yeah, if you're starting to get bored now, chapter eleven, _I tried to picture me without you but I can't_, is going to be an explanatory chapter for this one. And I know that I said that I was going to write bot fighting scenes or whatnot, but I still haven't watched BH6, yes until now, and someone out there is bound to not have seen it yet.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The day of Hiro's birthday finally came. It was Saturday evening when they all gathered up in Lucky Cat Café. They all greeted and sung several happy birthdays to Hiro, to which he was entirely grateful of.<p>

"Wow, I never thought this birthday would be better than last year." he laughed, "Thanks you guys."

His eyes landed to GoGo who had a satisfied smile on her face. As much as he had hated to admit it, but GoGo seemed happy when she was with Tadashi. And that made _him_ happy. Seeing the girl with happy was enough for Hiro. It was everything.

_Not everything!_ Hiro thought

Okay maybe not everything but you ge the point, Hiro.

The adults looked at each other for a while, making Hiro think of what they were thinking.

"Hiro," Tadashi started

"Yeah?"

"There's more to this birthday." Honey Lemon continued

"There's more?" Hiro's eyes twinkled with excitement

"Yep. And we have to go there in like," Fred started then looked at his watch, "now! We need to go there right now!"

The adults hurriedly cleaned up the mess, plates, torn gift wrappers, and everything else. GoGo grabbed Hiro by the hood of his jacket and dragged him to the small car. Tadashi quickly went and got Baymax from his deactivated mode. All of them got in the car and GoGo sat in the driver's seat.

"No! Don't let GoGo drive!" Hiro yelled

GoGo rolled her eyes and ignited the engine. Hiro held onto his brother's arms for his life.

"Oh please. I can't die now! I just turned fifteen!" Hiro muttered

Tadashi chuckled a bit and wrapped a protective arm around Hiro. The young boy looked up at his brother and buried his head to his chest. It made him feel protected once more. Having Tadashi beside him, comforting him, it made Hiro whole again.

After ten agonizing minutes, the car ride finally stopped. They all entered the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and went to what Hiro proclaimed as 'the biggest mess hall in the whole wide galaxy'.

"What are we doing here?" Hiro asked

Blinding light lit up the whole room. There were crowd cheers in every corner. People gathered up, some holding robots, some with huge robots beside them. There was a smll circle in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to the first ever, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology bot fight!" someone announced

The cheering got louder.

"Bot fight?! Are you serious?" Hiro looked at his friends, beaming the largest smile

"Yes, all for the birthday boy." Tadashi responded

"This really is the best birthday ever!" he yelled

GoGo tossed him his old robot he used at his previous obsession, bot fighting. Hiro caught it and smiled at it in amazement. Wasabi gave Hiro a wrapped box.

"The last gift." He said

He hurriedly tore through the wrapping and saw his controller, obviously for the robot. He ran excitedly to the ring and sat, waiting for his first opponent.

* * *

><p>Hours and hours passed. It seemed as if this night never had an ending. It was fun, going back to where you were used to. At about eleven at night, there were not as much people and there were about ten competitors left. In just a quarter of an hour, all was done. And I thought I didn't have I in me anymore. But I won! I won all the battles!<p>

"Tadashi!" I yelled and ran to the lab

I froze in my steps as I saw him and GoGo. No. It's impossible! I forgot about her already. My heart pumped loudly, a deafening silence taking over as I watched the scene unfold. Tears threatened to break from my eyes and my heart itself was beating too loudly to rip it in shreds. As if it hadn't happened yet. My knees buckled and my breathing hitched. I was lucky enough to have Baymax see me, scan me and bring me away from the scene.

"Baymax." I said breathlessly, tears brimming

Honey Lemon caught up to me and saw me. I was a sobbing wreck. It was because of her again!

"What happened?" Honey Lemon kneeled to my height

I looked back and cried harder. Baymax replayed the scenario that both he and I had seen. Honey Lemon gasped and hugged me tightly.

"It's going to be fine, Hiro." She whispered, rubbing my back

"But G-GoGo and Tadas-Tadashi." I murmured

"Yes they kissed, but if you let your emotions get the best of you again, would it be good?" She asked me, looking directly at my eyes

I shook my head weakly. I can do this. I can move on.

I can, right?

Oh dear. Help! Help me! I'm in love with the person who's supposed to be like a sister to me! Help me!

"Scanning complete. Diagnosis, puberty."

SHUT UP!

* * *

><p><strong>Would you guys believe me when I tell you that I'm still not sure about my degree of love for Hirogo is? I mean, I'm here looking at their age difference and doubting, I know it's kinda late for that because at least three more Hirogo stories are going to come from me next month and on January 2015 but still, I don't know. I'm not much of a judgy person so I'll get over it eventually and love Hirogo unconditionally. Ooh! Spoiler! Last chapter is named <em>Our love is immortal <em>and there's one chapter that has a very spoiling, but not too much, chapter name, and it's name is _Game over, Hamada _I think that's sixteen or something? Wait, I checked, it's fifteen.**

**Reviews~!**

**Chapter 8**

**Turquisea: Sorry, here are the tissues :c**

**Chapter 9**

**OfficialMariaK: Well I would've thought that too if I was the reader xD But thank you for the consideration and still reading :D**

**Turquisea: Hehe. I just love Tadashi too much~ Okay :3**

**BlackCheetah16: Uh, what was that?**

**Montydragon: Thank you. :D and I'm sticking to it till the end.**

**Safeara4ever: :D**

**Naflah: They're going to be together in chapter twenty two. And that's very eventually in my time, seeing as I update daily and sometimes twice a day :D**

**Angie Thompson: Thank you and xD Would you believe when I tell you that I really planned that? Hehe**

**aleprettycat: Yes, yes she does :D And yesh, that Tadashi thing was probably one of the best thing I've ever done and will do in my writing history xD**

**Guys, did you know that I thought that I haven't updated today yet? When I checked the reviews earlier at school, it was already 51 and I thought that was for yesterday's chapter, when I got home, it was 54 so I rushed to update. I just love you all too much~**

**xoxo PB**


	11. Tried to picture me wout you but I cant

**Guys, guys, guys I wanna tell you something really _really _important. What is it? I watched it! I watched it! It! IT! What's 'it'? Guess it. Come on. Done guessing? Well it's just a certain Marvel movie with superheroes and a cool girl and everything with the technology IT'S GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY! What was that? That wasn't what you thought? Oh of course, this isn't the fandom for that movie but I watched it and it was amazing. (I WANT YOU TO READ THE NEXT PART REAL FAST, LIKE GOGO FAST, OKAY?) For those who hasn't seen it yet, go see it and for those who hasn't seen BH6 Putlocker has it. (OKAY STOP READING FAST) Yep, I watched it. Guardians of the Galaxy. And, just like I told you, the one I would never have a chance to watch in cinema, Big hero 6! I WATCHED IT! it's awesome! QUITE DISAPPOINTING ON THE LENGTH OF THE MOVIE THOUGH, IT'S TOO SHORT. Disney, hear me out here, buddy!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>GoGo removed her lips from Tadashi's but his hands were still cupping her cheeks. She furrowed her brows.<p>

"I, I don't understand. Tadashi you know that your brother likes me but you-."

"He told me to take care of you." He cut her off

GoGo removed his hands from her face and shook her head.

"This is wrong." she ran a hand through her black hair

"No it's not." he held her hand

She looked up at him, giving him an uncertain glare.

"I don't know, I don't want to hurt Hiro, I've hurt him too much from rejection." she murmured

"GoGo, look," he gave her an understanding look, "Hiro wanted it to happen. He told me about what you felt towards me and wanted you to be happy and that was how he knew that you were going to be happy. Just, I'm just following Hiro. It's for the best."

GoGo gave a light nod.

"Okay. As long as it's for Hiro." She whispered and hugged Tadashi

* * *

><p>I stand corrected, it wasn't the best birthday I ever had. It was at first but I hadn't moved on at all and I still love her and I can't replace her and-. Gah! Stop thinking about GoGo!<p>

I furrowed my brows and glared at the thin air at the middle of my and my brother's room.

"There is an increase in your heart rate, the same with your blood pressure, the levels of adrenaline and noradrenaline." Baymax declared, "Are you feeling sick?"

I snapped out of my stupor and looked up at him.

"It's nothing, Baymax." I shook my head

"Shall I do a scan?"

"No no. No need. It's probably just jealousy."

"It is more likely to be anger. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your anger?"

I raised a brow. That was new. What's with all these new features?

"Probably a nine but it's fine." I shrugged

"There are no known cures for anger but letting go of the subject can cause a big effect on removing it." Baymax stated

"That's probably true but, I can't help but imagine what life would've been if she liked me back." I laid down on the bed, "I seriously need someone to talk to."

"Now contacting: Honey Lemon."

Yeah, that's alright.

Honey Lemon's face popped up on Baymax's and she seemed like she was just lying on her bed and preparing to go to sleep.

"What's the problem, Hiro?" she asked, my name in her undying Japanese accent

"Not much. But I need someone to talk to." I answered, "Baymax contacted you all of a sudden then we're talking."

"Oh," she nodded, "So what did you need someone to hear then?"

She put down the book in her hands and paid attention to me.

"Well I thought about earlier again," I started, "and I never seemed to move on, have I?"

"To tell you the truth, not an inch." she answered, "But that's love for you. You'd do anything for someone who doesn't love you back and in the end, you get hurt."

"True, true." I smiled up at her

I wouldn't mind having Honey Lemon all the time now. She's awesome and a perfect older sister. Even if she has that tinge of mad scientist in her.

"So what do you suggest I do?" I asked her

"Simple, eat ten pints of ice cream while watching old dramatic romance movies and crying a river for the whole week." She replied as if it was the most normal thing to do

"Uh, Honey Lemon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a guy."

"Oh, right. Well that's what girls do anyway." she shrugged

"Of course."

"So, I'm thinking about finding other girls to relieve the hole." She suggested

"Maybe. But," I ran a hand through my thick, unruly, hair, "But I'll just forget her, just like that?"

"Exactly. But the thing is, you're not forgetting her, you're forgetting about your _feelings_ for her. That's a totally different topic that we could talk about in another day." She nodded

"Thank you, Honey Lemon." I offered her a smile again, "What would I do without all you guys looking out for me?"

"If you're asking that, then the answer's probably bot fighting but-."

She chattered on and on but I muted out her words. Bot fighting. That'll work. It will _surely_ make me forget all about my feelings for GoGo when I'm playing. And I might as well start earning money again. I'm kinda low on that.

"Hiro? Earth to Hiro?"

"Oh, uh, yeah?" I shook my head rapidly

"As I was saying. There are so many things you could do without her. I mean you've gone through fourteen years of your life without loving someone who will hurt you, so why bother loving her that way?" She was almost, snapping?

"Are you keeping me away from GoGo or something?" I laughed lightly

"No! I'm keeping you away people who we will just fall to and leave us in mid air when they know that we love them! And they will just forget about us like nothing ever happened and keep you from moving on from them because they're just too perfect and we can't forget about them because we still love them and-."

"You seem so bitter about this stuff." I cut her off

She sighed and removed her glasses, "You wanna know what happened after GoGo and Tadashi stopped going out?"

I turned all my attention to her. What was left that she didn't tell me about?

"What happened?"

"_We_ became an item. _We_ dated, until the moment he, which we assumed, died."

Time stood still. What was Honey Lemon talking about?

"Wait, so I just forced my brother to love someone while he was in love with someone?!" I yelled, but not loud enough to start making Aunt Cass yelling back

"You forced him to what?"

"I didn't know! I'm sorry. I'll fix this and all of that,"

"But!"

"But what, Honey Lemon?"

"He still doesn't remember."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so happy cause I watched it! Do you know that I almost tripped when I saw that putlocker has a copy of it? Viooz doesn't have it yet, I don't know why. But the copy is not hd yet, so if you're waiting for an hd copy, you're gonna have a few more weeks of waiting, I guess. Anyways, let's go to the reviews!<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Del21: Of course xD**

**Chapter 2**

**Del21: Thank you. Hehe. People loved that scene the most xD**

**Chapter 3**

**Del21: It will more as the chapters progress**

**Chapters 4-6**

**Del21: Yes, yep, and thank you :3**

**Chapter 10**

**OfficialMariaK: Hehe. It sure did rhyme :D And I just love drama too much that it's becoming a natural phase in my stories.**

**aleprettycat: Life is never fair for me :c jk. It's fair, sometimes. Let's ALL hug Hiro!**

**Guest (1): Thank you. That is so inspirational :)**

**Guest (2): Thank you. I will :D**

**WaveMoon: Thank you! All you people are giving me so much hope in writing. :D**

**Gravespawn: Thank you, and you're right, it can and will be used. It's actually easier to use rather than same ages xD**

**Safeara4ever: Thank you. I will :)**

**So, reviews?**


	12. We could be immortals, just not for long

**Well, since I have watched it , yet again, I just finished it again actually, it's with my sister this time, I got more inspired to do this. And with your matching help and love for them, I just wanted to give you a chapter like this. Note though, I hadn't planned Tadahoney from the start, it just came to me all of a sudden that Honey Lemon was being a bitter character about this, so maybe.**

**I don't own anything... yet.**

* * *

><p>I sometimes imagine what life would've been if I was the one she chose. Would we have dates in restaurants and movies or would we go go-karting or bicycling at the middle of the night? Would we have gotten our own apartment or would we build a house? Would we have gotten a fancy wedding, all our families and friends attending or a simple one, in which she can remove the long trail of her skirt just after the ceremony? Would we have a dozen little adrenaline junkie geniuses running around the house or would we settle with a few children, three or four? Those questions would've been oh so awesome to be answered. They would've been the best. No matter the answer was, we'd both be happy with it.<p>

But that wasn't the situation now. This situation was more heart-breaking. More tear-jerking. For both of us.

I stood next to my brother in the front, at the aisle she would be walking down. In matter of seconds, my sanity could slip and I could ask Baymax to destroy all of these people. In a matter of seconds, GoGo Tomago will be walking down this aisle, and I had a decent seat, front only problem about this is, after seven years, I still hadn't moved on from her and she was marrying my brother. In a matter of seconds, she would be a Hamada, but not to my extension. To my brother's.

The same goes for Honey Lemon. We spent all those hours talking to each other. Day or night, we didn't care. We talked about our feelings, as much as girly it sounded, it felt good. She too, was still not moving on from Tadashi. And she too had a decent seat. Beside GoGo all the time, being her maid of honor. It killed us both to be here. We'd rather be sitting in her room or my room, crying it all out with a tub of ice cream and an old dramatic romance movie playing. It was a girl's thing to do but she was there when I needed the shoulder to cry on, it was just fair to have me as her shoulder.

The sound of the organ started. It was time. Would a distraction be better? Or would I just lengthen this thing and it would drag on and on for hours and it'd just kill us more? They knew how much we loved them! They knew! And they didn't care! They had each other and that was what mattered!

But I can't intervene. It's true love, I would've done the same.

It would have been perfect. Everything in my life would have been perfect. I could have had GoGo, Honey Lemon could have had Tadashi.

But fate didn't work that was. Life didn't work that way. Life was meant to give you wings and bring you to the top of the world then when you get there, it makes your wings vanish and you fall down to the ground. Then it beats you up all of a sudden and leaves you tattered and torn. Then people would come spit out horrible words at you and leave you out in the open to be killed. That's life.

But then, life's not about dreams or dreaming or sleeping. So I should probably get out of my dreamscape before I start screaming like I'm being brutally murdered by a giant blue duck wearing lederhosen stabbing me with peanuts.

I sat down on my bed and my eyes landed on Tadashi's sleeping figure. It was clearly too early for me to get up and when I looked at the clock beside me, it was confirmed.

"Five twenty." I groaned

This was a Monday morning! Classes don't start until ten on Mondays!

I just knew this week was bad from the start.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hiro!" I entered the lab and was immediately greeted by GoGo, "You're early today. And where's Tadashi?"<p>

Of course. Why would she confront me with something else?

"Tadashi's still at home, sleeping." I shrugged

Honey Lemon entered the room, holding a huge bag.

"Hiro, it's six thirty, what are you doing here?" She raised an eye brow

"I woke up too early and got bored." I shrugged, "I guess it's better than going to that super early bot fight across the street."

"That's great! Come on!" Honey Lemon dragged me to her booth

She opened the bag and placed a small dvd player and a small screen with it. She fished out two pints of ice cream and made me choose. Soon enough, she plugged in the dvd in the nearest socket and showed me all of the romance movies she was bringing.

"This is all your fault, you know." She muttered just before the first movie started

In an hour and a half later, Honey Lemon was a sobbing wreck and I was basically tearing up a little. Almost all of the people that were supposed to be in the lab were here, and they were all staring at us with questioning glares as they happen to pass by or when Honey Lemon officially burst into tears.

I lightly and awkwardly patted her head as she cried on my shoulder. That was the closest thing I knew about comforting a crying woman! How can girls be so complicated?!

"So, done watching?" Tadashi leaned on to the wall of Honey Lemon's booth

I quickly wiped away the tears in my eyes while Honey Lemon perked up at the sound of his voice and tried to get the redness away from her eyes.

"Just." I replied, "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago then I see the two of you watching some flick and Honey Lemon crying her head off. And judging by the ice cream," he paused, "Honey Lemon, you got out of a bad relationship?"

"I got out of a good one, actually." She answered, now facing the two of us, "He _forgot _about me. I think it was on purpose. Then he went back to the girl, the one whom he didn't work out with!"

I grabbed the pint of ice cream from her hands and patted her back lightly.

"I think you've had enough movies for the day." I said, "Don't you think, Tadashi?"

Tadashi sat next to Honey Lemon and held both of her hands tightly.

"That's enough, Honey Lemon." He smiled warmly at her

Honey Lemon stared back at him then nudged me with her left elbow. I nudged her back then she nudged me back. It went on and on until I got the message and fled from the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's go to the reviews?<strong>

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 2**

**Disneynerdbh6: That's the power of a hard shipping! :D**

**Chapter 4**

**Disneynerdbh6: It's actually fun to react on a story. That's my favorite thing to do, and that is also why my family would often see me crying or laughing for no apparent reason, besides them stories of course.**

**Chapter 6**

**Disneynerdbh6: Thank you :3**

**Chapter 7**

**Disneynerdbh6: Let us scream and cry all we want! :D**

**Chapter 8**

**Disneynerdbh6: Woohoo! Another Hirogo shipper on the deck, guys!**

**Chapter 9**

**Disneynerdbh6: Thank you :)**

**Chapter 10**

**Disneynerdbh6: I know right?**

**Chapter 11**

**leena1445: Thank you :3 I will~**

**Banana Gun: Thank you. I still don't know, maybe a side story.**

**Type 0: O.O You know?! There are so many mind readers in the internet! SHIPPING WAR!**

**Disneynerdbh6: Thank you. And I will!**

**LegendContinues: Nope. Well, the studying was done by reading the plot of the movie (A big spoiler for my part but I needed to because I really want to write a story badly), then each of their biodatas in the wiki of disney and wiki of bh6, then their relationships with each other, stories of other people, the trailers and short movie snippets found in YouTube. It was a big sacrifice but seeing all these people happy with my story, then that's fine. I basically based them on Hiccup and Astrid's relationships and attitudes because they're kinda like them, a little bit. And I know right? Marvel is like one of the bests in this world! Yeah, he's going to make thing even worse than it should be. Based on the plot in my head, GoGo will be hurt, not very mildly though, when she notices that she threw out the world for a star.**

**Guest: I imagined that, and yeah, that's probably the right term.**

**WaveMoon: Thank you, and we're reaching the climax. It's starting!**


	13. IT'S A TEASER! IT'S A REAL TEASER!

**Guys I'm bored and I already finished tomorrow's chapter. Ugh, it's soooooooooooooo boring. But, since I finished tomorrow's chapter, I decided to be a good little girl and give you all a teaser! Let's go?**

"So what gives? I thought you and I were siblings again?" She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Look, I know that I'm not the greatest conversationalist in the world but I know when someone's lying. Hiro, why are _you_ avoiding _me_?"

"I know what you're thinking," I tried to calm myself down, "No, I'm not avoiding you. In fact, I was just going to go over your booth and tell you good night once I'm done with this." I gestured to the robot

"Well fine, Hiro." she murmured, "But just remember, I will never forgive myself if anything goes wrong between us."

**You'll see how much hurt there will be in the next chapter, that up there doesn't summarize the whole chapter, it's just a very small part of it. I mean VERY small. It's basically a whole day and you're gonna be disappointed at someone in the end. So, see you again tomorrow?**


	14. If we meet forever now

**This chapter is kinda sad for more than half of the population of the readers, mainly the strictly Hirogo shippers. Clarification though, though no one is asking, I'm going to go ahead and clear it early. Honey Lemon and Hiro will only have a very platonic relationship. They'll be with each other as their shoulders to cry on and lean on.**

**I still don't own bh6**

* * *

><p>GoGo had waited for this for forever. After she and Tadashi first dated, they both agreed that it was just a petty crush. And it was. But due to the course of the time, when she got closer and closer to him, she realized that he was not just some guy you would want to be friends with. He was someone you would want to love with all your heart. And she did not know of Honey Lemon and Tadashi's relationship. Her mind and heart made sure that he was free. Then he died. She mourned but she never showed it in front of her face. And now he was back. And he <em>knew<em> that she liked him. And he was doing something about it.

"Are you sure that you like me?" Tadashi smirked

It was lunch break and the other four were buying their lunch and the two were assigned to save the table. GoGo laughed at Tadashi's question.

"Is that rhetorical?" She questioned, "I don't actually know too."

"Well you've been showing off more emotion than usual so I'm guessing that I'm doing something right." he murmured

"But seriously Tadashi, it's great that you're back."

"What would you have done if I didn't?" she frowned at the question

That day would come again. It would surely come again. But it was not the right time to worry about it.

"I don't care about that. All I know is that you're here." she smiled, "That's all I need."

Tadashi wrapped GoGo in a tight hug and the girl was contented with resting her head on his shoulder. This was reality now. And she would never want anything more to ruin it.

"Are you really sure that you like me?" he repeated

She just giggled and answered, "Never."

He raised a brow.

"I love you, Tadashi." she whispered to his ear

He smiled and whispered, "I love you too, GoGo."

He grabbed her cheek and slowly, slowly pulled her closer. When she was a centimeter or so away from his lips, she looked up at his eyes, smiled, and closed the gap between them.

* * *

><p>"Look at them." Honey Lemon started<p>

I looked where she was looking at and saw them hugging. I just knew it. I had to move on and forget all this nonsense. Then I heard snickers and muffled sobs. When I looked back at them, they were kissing already. A slender hand wrapped its fingers around my left wrist and when I looked up, I saw Honey Lemon with a handkerchief to her face.

"No, Honey Lemon." I muttered and led her to the nearest exit

* * *

><p>"Where are Hiro and Honey Lemon?" Tadashi asked as Fred and Wasabi proceeded to their table<p>

"They went out about fifteen minutes ago." Wasabi answered

GoGo stood up from her seat and marched out of the room. "What's happening?" Fred asked

* * *

><p>"It hurts so so much." Honey Lemon cried, "I, I never knew how this actually felt! It hurts too much, Hiro!"<p>

"You need to relieve the pain, Honey Lemon. Find a way that will make you forget." I stated, "Do you want to go throw chem balls at nothing in particular?"

Honey Lemon chuckled lightly, "You're really not good in comforting people."

I shrugged, "I try."

* * *

><p>"Hiro, we need to talk." GoGo sat next to me by the end of that day<p>

She went over to my booth at the lab and confronted me the second time that day.

"Yeah?" I asked, tinkering with the small black robot in front of me

"Why are you and Honey Lemon avoiding me?" she asked

I shook my head and laughed lightly, "What made you think that?"

"Well you're not talking to me like usual and Honey Lemon's been crying too much this day. What's wrong?" she tilted her head to the right slightly

"No, nothing's wrong. She just got out of a relationship." I lied

"What happened? And," she crinkled her nose, "I didn't know she was in a relationship."

"Well she is." I told her

"So what gives? I thought you and I were siblings again?" She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Look, I know that I'm not the greatest conversationalist in the world but I know when someone's lying. Hiro, why are _you_ avoiding _me_?"

"I know what you're thinking," I tried to calm myself down, "No, I'm not avoiding you. In fact, I was just going to go over your booth and tell you good night once I'm done with this." I gestured to the robot

"Well fine, Hiro." she murmured, "But just remember, I will never forgive myself if anything goes wrong between us."

She walked away and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. She can be really terrifying at times but when she doesn't notice it, she becomes really concerned. Oh GoGo, you're giving me one too many reasons to love you.

* * *

><p>I sat in front on my computer in the room. It was late night, the perfect time. Tadashi entered the room and I quickly closed the tab with the bot fighting schedules for tonight and switched to my draft for Baymax's new thrusters.<p>

"Hiro, it's late, why are you still up?" Tadashi asked

"Honey Lemon wanted some help with her chem balls and I'm going out tonight because of that." I answered like a good little boy

"Oh okay," he muttered, "Just be back before the sun goes up or before Aunt Cass eats everything in the café."

I nodded and exited the house, my new robot invention in my right hoodie pocket, the money in the left. And I was set to go to another bot fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, another clarification, the robot is the same robot as the one at the start of the movie. It was just fixed because the last time we saw it, it was cut in half and Hiro never finished fixing it because of Baymax getting out of the house to follow where the microbot was going.<strong>

**Reviews~**

**LadyWendy202: Thank you :3 And life is too complicated :C**

**Angie Thompson: I feel bad for them too :(**

**SuperGoku1999: Yep, me too :(**

**WaveMoon: Hehe. There are going to be tons more where the chapters open up with dreams. That was only the second. And maybe twenty five chapters, so probably thirteen more.**

**Type0: Oh I thought I was with another mind reader. :) We shall commence the "war"!**

**Review?**


	15. Pull the blackout curtains down

**I'm back~ I actually like this chapter, you know. It's the start of the end, I guess maybe that's it. And we're going to know how everything became everything and how it would all take place. But the ending's a sure Hirogo. I already wrote part of it.**

**I don't know anything.**

* * *

><p>"And she has won again!" the new female caller announced, "Is there someone out there who would want to defeat the invincible Yuki Ide?!"<p>

I raised my hand, even if it was hidden behind the sea of crowds. It was time to act again.

"Can _I_ try?" I asked, making my voice higher a pitch or two for effect

Everyone in front of me moved to the side and when they saw who was challenging, laughed.

"Are you sure that _you're_ going to fight? Isn't it even past your bedtime?" The girl, apparently named Yuki, asked, a laugh hidden behind her words

She was slim, but had a round face, short black haired, black eyes too. She wore black leather shorts, black sandals and a purple tank top and her lips were super red.

She was like GoGo! I went here to forget her only to see someone looking like her! Great.

But GoGo didn't wear excessively short shorts, she didn't wear revealing clothes, she didn't wear that shade of lipstick. Heck, she's even prettier than the one all decorated in front of me!

I looked down at my wrist watch, "It's not bedtime yet." I shook my head

Everyone laughed while she merely rolled her eyes.

I put a decent amount of money on the tray and scavenged my pocket for a dime or two.

"Let's do this." she said and cracked her knuckles

I imitated her knuckle cracking, emitting a soft 'ow' in the progress. The caller opened the red umbrella and put it in front of us two. Me, as usual, took a very innocent peak at my opponent, eyebrows perched high for curiosity.

I placed my megabot in the circle and watched as it wobbled while walking in my control.

"You can do it." I murmured to it

She smirked and started controlling her ruby red robot, twice the size as mine. It had a small head and arms. There was a small socket at the side, possibly for charging? My megabot approached her robot and hugged it tightly. With the new upgrades Tadashi put on my bot, the formerly painted on eyes on the smiley face were now actual cameras, the screen on the controller. I looked down at my controller and saw its vulnerable head was not attached properly or it was slightly moved a centimeter high due to a former fight. The body can be split easily and the metal 'shield' was tarnished and was already rusty. It's an overused robot!

She started controlling her robot rapidly and when I looked up, a third of my megabot went flying to my forehead, smacking me and leaving a red mark in the progress. I let go of my controller and my hands flew to my forehead.

"And Yuki Ide wins again!" the caller announced

I looked around at the people who were placing their bets on who will win and the ones who were winning. I looked behind her and all I saw were normal people cheering for here. She had no goons? The caller was giving Yuki the money she had won and I looked down at my robot, separated into three.

"Wait, can I try again? It was only my first time." I shrugged and showed her a rather thick bundle of cash

Her eyes sparkled with delight. "Well then, shall we play for all or nothing?" she smirked

She just knew the bulge in my pocket was cash. I smiled and shrugged innocently.

"Okay." I nodded and pulled out all of the money

There was at least five hundred dollars in that bundle, plus the ones I lost, and the ones that I already bet. That was when she opened a sack beside her. My eyes widened as she gave the bundles upon bundles of cash.

"Oh my." I whispered

She glared at the money as if it was already hers.

"Shall we start?" I looked back at her and nodded timidly

She held onto her controller and once the game has started, I dropped off the goodie two shoes act and smirked. I extended the controller and pressed the button that would flip the face over. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"It's game time!" I declared and put the pieces together

My robot charged towards hers and it split into three once more, attacking the head, the right arm and the socket. The one at the head pushed its way to the center, in the little space in between the head and the body and yanked it open. The one at the arm removed the arm, just as what the one at the head did and the one at the socket pressed one end into it and short circuited the whole bot. My megabot slithered out of the scene and built itself together again. I flipped the face front again, to the goofy looking one, and made it give a bow to the now silent crowd.

"Wha-."

"Wow, did I win? That was amazing! I didn't expect that." I said, sarcasm thick in my voice I removed my hoodie, tied up all the openings, except for the head part, an put all the money I earned. "Well, that was a nice game but I should probably get going. It's my bedtime soon." I shrugged and exited the scene, but not before giving a courteous bow

Once I got out, I pulled out my phone and sent one text message to five different people.

"Prepare for tomorrow! It's going to be the day we eat ice cream until we get sick!"

* * *

><p>"So what do you think does this message mean?" GoGo angrily stomped her foot, arms crossed over her chest<p>

"I don't know!" Tadashi answered, both hands above his head

"Where is he?" GoGo glared at Tadashi

The front door to Hiro and Tadashi's shared room open and entered Hiro casually, as if nothing happened. He threw something to the pile of dirty clothes and stared curiously.

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro called

"Yeah?" Aunt Cass replied from the other side of the door

Hiro smirked, "Tadashi has a girl in our room!" He ran out as quickly a he could as to not get hurt by either of the two.

"Tadashi Hamada, you get down here this instance!"

* * *

><p>"Sorry for that, GoGo." Tadashi sheepishly smiled as he held his right ear<p>

GoGo smiled, "It's no problem. Aunt Cass will probably understand."

"So wait, about that question earlier, are we-."

"Dating? That's fine." GoGo cut him off

"No, no," Tadashi chuckled lightly, "I want you to be my girlfriend."

GoGo looked up at his eyes and saw no doubt or fear or even acting in it. It was pure and real. He really did love her after all.

She smiled and nodded, "That would be... great."

Tadashi's grin was from ear to ear. "Thank you GoGo, I mean, girlfriend."

GoGo blushed at the name. She was his girlfriend.

"Well goodnight, boyfriend." she replied

And just when he thought the night could not get any better, Tadashi sealed it with the sweetest and most passionate kiss he has ever given GoGo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**SoManyOCs: MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Chapter 12**

**Montydragon: Someone totally should! *cough*drawing artists please*cough***

**Chapter 14**

**WaveMoon: Hehe, he's never gonna be the best xD GoGo just admit that you love him!**

**LadyWendy202: It will, next chapter will be the revelation! Thank you :3**

**Montydragon: Yes, yes he is.**

**Type 0: TOO MUCH TORTUUUUUURE :C *coughs whole heart***

**Banana Gun: It will get more complicated but soon enough, it'll all be resolved~ I will :D**

**Anyways, reviews?**


	16. TEASER 2

**Wow I'm back for ANOTHER teaser?! WAHT?! And now, it's not just ONE scene, there're TWO scenes in this! 278 words of pure teasing! You will not see this until it's tomorrow (In the PH) though so, 11 more hours to go.**

**LET THE ELEVEN HOURS OF TORTURE BEGIN! MUAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Oh, and for those in the west, good morning~ middle, good noon or afternoon~ and the east (yay Asia and the rest!) good evening or goodnight(for those who are planning to sleep afterwards)~**

Wasabi and Fred looked over at me while GoGo looked like she was going to explode anytime. She harshly grabbed my collar and lifted me up a bit.

"Why have you been bot fighting?" she gritted her teeth

"Because of you!" I yelled at her, "If it wasn't for you having a relationship with my brother, I wouldn't have found a way to relieve the pain! I stopped this but all of you just had to have a bot fighting event for my birthday! There's no one to blame but you!"

GoGo bit her lip tightly. She shoved me to the ground but not hard enough to make me deal with serious injuries and ran out of the lab.

* * *

><p>"I heard the sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?" Baymax asked<p>

I quickly pointed to Tadashi and he just looked back at me.

"Tadashi." He muttered, "Crying is a natural response to pain." He lifted me up and hugged me and patted my head, "There, there."

"What are you talking about Baymax?" I asked, "Tadashi's right there and I need you to bring him back to life!"

"According to my database, Tadashi has died approximately one year, two months, eighteen days, three hours, thirty minutes and twenty two seconds ago." Baymax recited

I shook my head slowly, brows furrowed.

"Baymax, Tadashi's been here for months, even _before _my birthday." I pushed the thought into Baymax's database

He stood silent for a moment.

"Scanning complete, there are twenty signs of life in the building. My database has matched three." Of course it's three, Baymax, "Cass Hamada, Hiro Hamada, and Mochi."

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I'm ugh. I know I sounded super happy in the upper AN, but many minutes passed and I'm just REALLY mad. I wanna blow off some steam but I know that I'll just regret EVERYTHING! I HATE THIS FEELING!<strong>

**Just this once, give me advice on this. I'll forever be Hiro's worst advice giver but I need this right now. Anything. Just any advice. I feel like trash! Should I just forever be the world's best feeling stopper. I SWEAR! I'm gonna die because of a heart disease!**


	17. Game over, Hamada

**The plot got a little bit more intense because of a certain Wattpad reader's comment. I fully thank GLOWINGGOLDENEYES of Wattpad for inspiration. Okay, so I seemed like I was in a bad mood last night (my time) right? But right now, with all your suggestions and advices and the Filipino bh6 fanfic writers on Wattpad, and everything else, I feel better. Last night, I just regretted everything about me being a bad sister. Man, why can't I just be like Tadashi? He's awesome and everything I'm not.**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>It was a starry sky outside, picture perfect. With the light breeze to give your hair a slight movement and the darkness was enough, not too dark and everything stood in place perfectly.<p>

Meanwhile, GoGo was walking through the park, a shortcut to her house, when suddenly, a pair of large hands wrapped her hands with rope and another, more slender fingers, tied a blindfold to her eyes. She struggled but there was too much force from those people. Soon enough, they started walking, GoGo, though not visibly shaking, was still scared as to what would happen to her.

Heat was being emanated from something near her and soft light was piercing through the fabric of the blindfold. She felt the blindfold being withdrawn from her face and she was awestruck with the view.

It was Tadashi in front of her and Wasabi and Honey Lemon were removing the rope and blindfold.

"What's all this?" She asked, gesturing to the lights and her friends

"This." Tadashi bent down on one knee and showed her a ring, "GoGo Tomago I know that we've just been in a relationship for three months but I really want to spend eternity with you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Honey Lemon covered Hiro's ears and turned him around, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Yes." GoGo whispered and helped Tadashi up

Tadashi, with shaking fingers, put the ring in GoGo's left ring finger.

"Yes Tadashi I will marry you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now that this story's done and all, I should go back to the drawing board and-. Hey close your mouths! Do you know how many insects can enter that mouth?! Noow close it! CLOSE it I tell you. Now breath and repeat after me, "This is Hirogo." Again. Again. Again. Okay now read the actual story now~<strong>

* * *

><p>Days passed after that night. And the days turned into weeks and weeks turned to months. It was approximately three months by then. Three months that GoGo and Tadashi had been boyfriend and girlfriend. Three months that Honey Lemon had started combining combustible chemicals together and often creating unstable chemical reactions. Three months that Wasabi and Fred had been lost to what their little group has become. And three months that Hiro has come back to his former obsession.<p>

Night after night he would go out of the house and go to a different place to fight people. He would win each night and gain lots of money from it all. His main purpose for ever starting up again playing, which was to move on from GoGo, was successful. He moved on from her roughly a month after he started. But that was what destroyed him with the others. He spent less and less time in the lab an more time finding a new place to act innocent and win all the money of the grand champion from the place. He even went as far as going to the next city. Due to his less time in the lab, he spent less time with his friends, often talking to them only once or twice to greet them 'hello' and 'goodbye'. His platonic relationship with Honey Lemon burst onto flames, just like her newly developed chem balls. His closeness to GoGo was removed for neither of the two had time for each other. Hiro had bot fighting and GoGo had Tadashi.

Now Tadashi, he was a different story. He almost did not acknowledge his brother's presence. They had their own, separate lives. Though they ate dinner at the same time and place and still shared the same room, the atmosphere between the two brothers could never be the same. It was as if they molded their own lives away from each other.

And no one saw it coming.

* * *

><p>"Night, Tadashi." I recited, just like what happened in the former months<p>

He was just lying there, still and unmoving. I cocked a brow and held onto a tennis ball next to my bed and threw it at his head. Because it was dark, I didn't know if I really did hit his head, but due to lack of response only the sound of the tennis ball repeatedly bouncing and a clang of something metal sounded, I was sure that I hit something else.

I shrugged and started to get some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

><p>I trudged towards the lab, early in the morning. It was often like this. My sleep pattern was destroyed and never fixed. Because of my bot fighting rendezvous almost every night, I almost forgot about sleeping. I went over to my booth and placed my head on the desk. Someone's stomping got louder and louder and soon, I heard an all too familiar voice.<p>

"Hey." she started

I looked up and saw GoGo Tomago, the girlfriend of my brother and my sister, nothing else.

"Mm?" I murmured

"What are you doing at night?!" she snapped

"I'm sleeping, what do you think?" I responded

"You're not!" she yelled and held my forearms tightly, "Hiro this is for your own wellbeing. What are you doing at night?" she repeated with more force than the first

I glared at her, matching hers, to at least make her stop, but sadly, no fifteen year old will win over a battle with GoGo. I struggled out of her grasp and she let go of me but a glare still directed at me.

"Bot fight." I muttered lowly

"What was that?" GoGo furrowed her brows even more

"Bot fighting?!" Honey Lemon, who was trying out her mega earphones, yelled, "Hiro Hamada, you've been bot fighting?!"

Wasabi and Fred looked over at me while GoGo looked like she was going to explode anytime. She harshly grabbed my collar and lifted me up a bit.

"Why have you been bot fighting?" she gritted her teeth

"Because of you!" I yelled at her, "If it wasn't for you having a relationship with my brother, I wouldn't have found a way to relieve the pain! I stopped this but all of you just had to have a bot fighting event for my birthday! There's no one to blame but you!"

GoGo bit her lip tightly. She shoved me to the ground but not hard enough to make me deal with serious injuries and ran out of the lab. The other three went over to me.

"What were you thinking, going to bot fights again?" Honey Lemon asked, a hand to her forehead

"I thought Tadashi told you that that's illegal? Stop it, Hiro." Wasabi inputted

"Uh, Hiro, I know I'm not much of a good role model but I do know that that's wrong. Trust us, we know what's better." Fred inputted

"And then what?" I asked them, raising a brow, "Then I go back to sulking in the corner because I won't get GoGo? I'll, I'll go back to being everyone's little brother as if nothing happened? What happened was big, too big to be repaired." I shook my head, "If you really were my older siblings, you wouldn't have given up on me. But you did. I guess I wasn't Hiro Hamada, robotics prodigy, I was Hiro Hamada, replacement of Tadashi Hamada."

I sat back down on my chair. "Please excuse me," I started, trying to swallow the sobs and tears, "I should be getting back to my work."

Everyone just kind of stood still and didn't make a sound. I stole a short glance at them and they all scurried off to start their inventions.

We sat through a silent lunch together, with GoGo, which was a miracle. She didn't say a word through the entire hour and soon enough we were off to tinker or to attend classes.

GoGo was silent all through the one and a half hour session in robotics. It was unfortunate enough that we chose to sit next to each other at the start of the semester. Honey Lemon, who was in my class for advanced chemistry, apologized over and over but it was still awkward between us. I was lucky enough to not have classes with the other two, or Tadashi, who in fact, I hadn't seen all day. I went home an hour early, immediately jumping up from my seat as the bell in my last class rang.

"Aunt Cass," I said as I entered the kitchen of the café, "Is Tadashi still in bed?"

"Your brother's been up there all day? I thought he went to school." Aunt Cass answered

"He wasn't there." I shook my head no, "I'm gonna check up on him."

I raced towards the flights of stairs and entered my and Tadashi's room. His lying body was still there, the lower part revealed but the upper hidden by the divider. I walked through the dark room and went over to his side of the room. I shook his arm lightly, still blinded by the dark.

"Tadashi, Tadashi." I shook his arm, "Tadashi wake up."

I looked down at his chest and noticed that it was... still? Bad memories passed through my mind, memories of seeing Tadashi running into that burning building. I ran to the switch and flipped it open, tripping on the same table foot I tripped over in the first chapter.

I muttered a short "ow" and I heard Baymax's body being inflated.

"I heard the sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?" Baymax asked

I quickly pointed to Tadashi and he just looked back at me.

"Tadashi." He muttered, "Crying is a natural response to pain." He lifted me up and hugged me and patted my head, "There, there."

"What are you talking about Baymax?" I asked, "Tadashi's right there and I need you to bring him back to life!"

"According to my database, Tadashi has died approximately one year, two months, eighteen days, three hours, thirty minutes and twenty two seconds ago." Baymax recited

I shook my head slowly, brows furrowed.

"Baymax, Tadashi's been here for months, even _before _my birthday." I pushed the thought into Baymax's database

He stood silent for a moment.

"Scanning complete, there are twenty signs of life in the building. My database has matched three." Of course it's three, Baymax, "Cass Hamada, Hiro Hamada, and Mochi."

I furrowed my brows further. No it can't be. Tadashi can't be dead! He can't be dead_again_!

I hurriedly ran towards his bed and stopped in my tracks as I saw his head misplaced. His _head _was not there! His _head_! But the thing was, there was no blood anywhere. Memories of last night raced through my mind. Me saying goodnight to Tadashi then throwing a ball and... a metal hitting the floor. I gulped and went over to the other side of the bed. It was there.

This Tadashi was a robot.

* * *

><p><strong>The one above wasn't real. Did you record your reactions? Guys don't break your gadgets, the heat's starting. Oh, and I'm bound to give you another teaser, maybe tomorrow, for chapter seventeen "<em>Whose side are you on, Tomago?<em>"**

**PS That was proof that I'm feeling better~**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 1**

**JarrettSoon: Thanks**

**Chapter 7**

**Sabrina Khan: Thank you~**

**Chapter 10**

**Analyze EVERYTHING: Yes, Hirogo is super awesome~**

**Chapter 15**

**Mr. Falli: What, the heartbreak and moving on? NOPE. I haven't been in a relationship since birth.**

**Guest (1): A chapter more.**

**Guest (2): Thank you :3 and there will be more.**

**Disneynerdbh6: Was that supposed to be sarcastic or? Anyways, yes, I love him too x3**

**OmnimonAllDelete: Nah, it's not weird that guys like fluffy fics and drama. I actually know this one guy who creates it and it's fairly normal. Guys are humans too, they have feelings too~**

**Montydragon: Not just five hundred though. Five hundred was what Hiro was bringing, now Yuki's... probably a thousand or so?**

**Rageful Shipper: Hirogo is coming near~**

**11o9: It's too much? Don't worry, it's ending soon~**

**TotallyCrying: I will... soon~**

**Chapter 16**

**11o9: dudette. And thank you. And you know, family probs.**

**Silverstream: Thank you and I will~**

**IamYlen: No. No kill. Hirogo near.**

**qbert75: Thank you, and MUSIC!**

**Dark Inquisitor: Thank you x3 and I seriously need to get that student's drivers license -/- I'm already 16 and I don't know how to drive dahuhfsdda**

**Banana Gun: I can't tell you that but if you read this chapter then you know the answer.**

**Leopard Fang: Thank you so so much**

**BlackCheetah16: What? No. But that's funny that you though Mochi is Tadashi (If that was what you were thinking)**

**WaveMoon: Thank you. Thank you. And yeah, those shippings are all cute.**


	18. Who's the real villain here?

**Back~ So I need to get going soon so not much rant today~**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Baymax contact my friends." I muttered<p>

"Contacting, friends."

The faces of GoGo, Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi appeared on Baymax's belly.

"What did you tell them?" I asked Baymax

"That you are once more in the denial stage of grief." Baymax answered

I sighed and went to get his suit. I quickly pulled his suit on him and put on my gloves.

"Wings." I said to him, "And thrusters. We're going to San Fransokyo Tech."

And we rushed off into the dark skies.

* * *

><p>"Guys!" I yelled as I entered the lab<p>

Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred looked at me, the other people disregarding my panic.

"Something wrong?" Honey Lemon asked

"It's Tadashi!" I responded, "Where's GoGo?"

"She went home after you did." Wasabi replied

"What?! Nevermind. I have to tell you something important." I said, distress obvious, "It's about Tadashi."

They looked at me as if waiting for me to continue.

"He's, he's," I bit my lip, "he was never alive all this time."

They furrowed their brows.

"What are you saying?" Fred asked, "Did you go through some drawers and found some funny gas or something?"

"No! Believe me! Tadashi really is dead!" I stated

"Hiro has come back to the first stage of grief." Baymax declared, "It appears that he was with Tadashi while Tadashi has died one year and two months ago." He repeated

"Hiro, why did you change your brother's program?" Honey Lemon asked, obviously tired

"I didn't! The guy with us wasn't Tadashi, it's just a robot!"

They looked at each other for a while then back at me.

"Very funny Hiro, but you're not going to get us again this time." Wasabi replied

They all went back to their works. I just knew that they wouldn't believe me. But hey, I couldn't believe me either.

"Come on guys, I'm not joking this time. Why would I joke about my brother's death?" They all stiffened up

"Hiro, Tadashi's not dead." Honey Lemon muttered, "I saw him just yesterday. He's alive and well."

I groaned again and stomped angrily around the room.

"Your heart rate, blood pressure, adrenaline level and noradrenaline level has elevated. What seems to be the problem?" Baymax asked as I paced in front of him

"Everything's the problem!" I muttered

"Would it help your health if I show them proof that Tadashi is dead?" He asked

That's it!

"Ooh! Yes! It will! Now show me the last time we were in the room." Baymax flashed a small screen on his belly, showing me on the ground with a confused look.

"_I heard the sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?"_ Baymax's voice was heard

Video me pointed towards Tadashi's bed.

_"Tadashi."_ He muttered,_ "Crying is a natural response to pain." _He lifted video me up and hugged me and patted my head, _"There, there."_

_"What are you talking about Baymax? Tadashi's right there and I need you to bring him back to life!"_

_"According to my database, Tadashi has died approximately one year, two months, eighteen days, three hours, thirty minutes and twenty two seconds ago."_ Baymax recited I shook my head slowly, brows furrowed, looking up at Baymax's face.

_ "Baymax, Tadashi's been here for months, even before my birthday."_ Video me said

It was silent for a moment. The other three had crowded behind my back and were watching the video intently.

_"Scanning complete, there are twenty signs of life in the building. My database has matched three. Cass Hamada, Hiro Hamada, and Mochi."_

Honey Lemon gasped audibly. I furrowed my brows further in the video. I hurriedly ran towards his bed and stopped in my tracks as I saw his head misplaced. His head was not there. But the thing was, there was no blood anywhere. Just like when I was really there. I gulped audibly in the video and went over to the other side of the bed. It was there again. The video showed Tadashi's head on the floor. I turned back to the three as the video showed me rushing on getting Baymax suited up and flying here.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked them

They all just nodded.

"But why would a robot Tadashi be here? And who created him?" Wasabi questioned

"That I don't know. But we have to tell GoGo about this and form a plan. Who knows what that Tadashi wanted to do." I responded

"We're gonna finish up here and we'll go." Honey Lemon pointed to her table

I nodded and watched as they rushed to get their things cleaned up.

* * *

><p>"GoGo you don't get it!" I yelled, exasperated<p>

"No, Hiro." she sighed, "Tadashi is _not_ dead and he most certainly is _not_ a robot."

I groaned and ran my hand through my very thick hair.

"Why won't you believe me?"

"The question here is: why _would_ I believe you? You broke our trust on you that you won't go bot fighting again." GoGo crossed her arms

She still hadn't let the others in and cornered me on their couch.

"But please GoGo, just this once. I don't care if you're not gonna trust me after this but this is for your own good." I stated, "Tadashi is a robot and not human."

She blew a bubble and popped it in her mouth. "Proof." she muttered

"I could show you but Baymax is on low battery and I need to charge him." I answered

"Thel, where's the-." a girl, with the same black hair and same round face as GoGo entered the room, "Oh you have a visitor."

"Cous, I'm kinda busy." GoGo rolled her eyes

"Wait, _she's_ your cousin?" I asked, standing up and pointing at the new girl in the room, "Yuki Ide is your cousin?!"

"Yuki Ide? What are you talking about? That's Kyuri Tomago." GoGo answered

"But you introduced yourself as-."

Yuki, or Kyuri, whatever, cut me off, "Yuki Ide's my bot fighting codename."

"Of course." GoGo rolled her eyes, "You probably met her, the 'greatest bot fighter in San Fransokyo'."

"Not greatest now. He defeated me." Kyuri pointed back at me

"The money I used to treat you ice cream." I shrugged

"Okay, so if that's all I'm goi-."

"No GoGo, please change your mind." I murmured

"I can't ever deny you but," she pulled me in a hug, "but Hiro, don't ruin this one for me. I want this and I know that you'll be happy soon."

She pulled me out of the hug and I made my way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews~<strong>

**WaveMoon: The proposal part is x3 Thank you~**

**11o9: I think many people died there xD This story has been written by the blood stained hands xD It'll resolve itself :) And thank you~**

**Montydragon: I have succeeded~**

**Dark Inquisitor: No throw phone :c Thank you :D**

**JarrettSoon: Thank you, but still study tho~ And thanks again.**

**IamYlen: xD Almost, almost.**

**Andrea Frost Queen: Then there will be more to come~ I love Hirogo too!**

**Phoenix Shinobi: There's more where that came from :D**

**Type 0: Kinda early, kinda on time. But hey, it lives!**

**LegendContinues: Woohoo! No one suspected a thing! That is the best thing I've been sure of!**

**Banana Gun: The original plan was to not fully admit that Tadashi's a robot in that chapter, so that was a tougher cliffhanger. Yep, it's official, I have 'almost' killed a ton of people by that beginning.**

**Review?**


	19. Whose side are you on, Tomago?

**Chapter's finally here! Hectic past two days I tell you. VERY hectic and I don't want anything of it anymore. But before all that, announcement time first.**

**GUYS, _IamYlen_ HAS VOLUNTEERED TO DRAW SOME SCENES OF THIS STORY! GO OVER TO HIS/HER INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT NOW! _Iiamnel _is her username. Go and thank her now!  
><strong>

**Now that I got started writing again, thank goodness, I offer you a TGIF chapter~ But the thing is, the story's climax is probably next chapter and my preliminary exams are on the eighteenth and nineteenth, and this story's probably going to end on the thirteenth, Saturday. But a few days or the next day after, I'll post a holiday fic _"__Oh Christmas tree"_. It's strictly Hirogo and a companion fic to this one here, so they're an official couple there. Then another one shot in my mind named _"Knight in shining armor" _is going to be launched probably during Christmas break then after this year ends, on January first, deviantArt will have the first chapter for this story and Wattpad and ff dot net will have a new one! It's strictly Hirogo, not much twists and villains in their relationship, alive Tadashi, and an all new SFIT. I hope I'll see you all there too.**

**And now, without further ado, I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>There are a lot of things that normal fifteen year old boys should be thinking and asking himself. Did that girl give him her real number? Would he pass the school year? Who would win in the next baseball game? Is he going to have to shave soon? Is a stubble going to sprout from his chin? There were a ton more.<p>

But then why was I not thinking all that? I asked myself things that not even a grown man should ask himself! Would my brother's robot body stay still in the bed? Will it kill me during my sleep? How would I convince someone that their boyfriend is a robot? How would I tell my _aunt_ that my brother's dead? How am I even going to sleep with a metal contraption shaped like my brother in my room?

Yep. I'm totally not normal. And it's so not normal for fifteen year old college boys, if there _are_ fifteen year old college boys besides me, to ask their aunt a really _really_ childish question.

I stood in front of Aunt Cass' bedroom door clad in my pajamas, my arms clutching a pillow tightly and a blanket thrown over my right shoulder. I took a deep breath and knocked thrice.

Aunt Cass opened the door, her face with green slime, making me jump a bit in fright.

"Hiro, what are you still doing up?" she asked

"Can I," I gulped, "Aunt Cass can I sleep in your bed tonight?" I continued, my voice cracking once

"Why?" she questioned as she let me in, "Did Tadashi kick you out from the room?"

"N-No." I muttered, "I couldn't sleep there, that's all."

She nodded, contented with the answer. It was lucky enough that Aunt Cass had a queen sized bed with large puffy pillows and a huge comfy blanket. Alright. That's it for the night.

I walked over to the bed and laid down on the right side of the bed and within five minutes, I was asleep.

"Hey. Hey wake up." I felt someone shake my body

I swatted their hands away with my lazy hand and muttered, "Five minutes, Aunt Cass."

The person chuckled, "I'm not your Aunt Cass. Come on, you're gonna be late."

I opened one eye slightly, "You're not Aunt Cass?" I yawned

The person pulled me into a sitting position but I just went back to lying down.

"Stubborn much? Hiro, you have classes." she stated

The weight on the bed was suddenly lifted and for a while, it was silent. A few seconds later, my face was soaked wet. My eyes opened and saw GoGo at the side of the bed. Exactly.

"GoGo, why did you do that?!" I yelled

"Get up. I think it's time for your flag raising ceremony." she smirked and exited the room

I furrowed my brows and murmured, "Flag raising ceremony?"

"I hope that's normal!" she called from outside, "You shouldn't be _that_ happy to see me. I'm your brother's girlfriend."

Of course he just had to see that.

"And Hiro," she added, poking her head in the room, "you still wet the bed?"

I looked down again and saw the bed covered in liquid, well at the lower part that is. I blushed. I couldn't have done that. Could I?

"GoGo, I swear, if this is water, I'll-."

"Hiro Hamada, don't pee on Aunt Cass's bed!"

I ran out of the room and went downstairs to where I saw GoGo go, "I am not peeing!"

All of the people in the café turned towards me, the noise turned down. I turned beet red in just a few seconds and I waved awkwardly at them.

"H-Hi...?" I said, an uncomfortable grin on my face

I rushed to the kitchen and saw GoGo snickering behind Aunt Cass. Aunt Cass looked towards me and nodded.

"It's a good thing you're awake. Now go on and dress yourself properly and eat some breakfast with Ethel here." Aunt Cass pointed at GoGo

"But Aunt Cass," I whined, "I don't wanna go out there. The people would see me again!"

"Hiro you're going to be late. Don't you have your finals todays or something?" She asked

Wait, FINALS?! I ran upstairs, ignoring the incredulous stares given to me by the customers. I quickly dressed myself and went back down and sat on the counter.

"Come on, _Ethel_," GoGo tensed up, "let's eat or we'll be late."

She huffed and took a seat next to me.

"I can't believe you lied to us!" Honey Lemon yelled as she dragged Hiro out of the lab the second he came in, "Tadashi's in there and everything was fine! I can't even believe that you created a dummy Tadashi just to get a video footage." She put her hand to her face, "I don't even know if I should trust you anymore, Hiro."

"What are you-."

"Look inside and try prove yourself right." She cut off, pointing at the door with her left thumb

I furrowed my brows and entered the room. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. There was GoGo bicycling so fast past the door, Fred on his usual couch, Wasabi organizing his tool desk, Honey Lemon's chem balls on fire, something else from other people. Then there was Tadashi mixing chemicals at the corner of the-. TADASHI?! I walked over to him and looked. It really was my brother.

He smiled at me and said, "You found out about my robot decoy."

"Robot decoy?"

"I put those during nights I was needed for work. But don't tell Aunt Cass about me skipping sleep and working. I want to earn extra money to take GoGo out on a fancy date." He explained

"Oh, so you really are alive?" I cocked my head to the right

"Yep." He nodded

"Oh."

That's impossible. Completely impossible. GoGo bicycled towards me and stopped at my side. She raised a brow.

"It's," I looked down, sighed then looked up back at her, "I was wrong."

She ruffled my hair, "That's true. But I'm not here for that." She paused then pulled me up and bicycled to her booth and dropped me, "I don't think that you are wrong."

I raised a brow too.

She shrugged, "I don't know, he doesn't feel like he's your brother. I'm not believing you yet or something but was he ever like your brother after he came back?"

Now when I thought about it...

"I think you're right. He's _like _ a robot, is that what you were pointing out?" I asked

She nodded, "Exactly. Now, just look here, if you have the need to tell someone something really important, tell it to me, okay? I'll be your sister. Forever."

I smiled sadly, "Alright, _Ethel_."

"Stop with the Ethel!" She yelled as I walked away from her place

I chuckled to myself and felt a small object in my pant pocket. I fished it out and it was the same disc that Tadashi threw at GoGo a few months back, before we knew that he was still alive. I shrugged then put it back in.

But that was just it. Tadashi would never go out of the house without telling me. And he never seemed like a brother to me anymore. I looked down at the disc. If I knew better, he'd be making a robot that could help industrialize the world but he was mixing chemicals. I looked up and threw the disc towards his head. It almost hit him square at the back of his head if it weren't for his right hand catching it. I gasped. He could _never _catch a flying disc. But what was even more scary about the whole thing was that his head turned a hundred and eighty degrees, his eyes flashing red. I met with the surprised looks from Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi.

I ran frantically towards GoGo.

"GoGo, time to make up your mind!" I almost yelled at her then pointed at Tadashi

She looked at him and her expression turned into a confused one.

Honey Lemon went over to us with the same expression as mine then asked GoGo seriously, "Whose side are you on, Tomago?"

* * *

><p><strong>I can't tell you much for the new story for 2015 though. It's an idea not taken in this fandom yet, based on my research that is. Anyways, let's head over to the reviews.<strong>

**OmnimonAllDelete: Thank you, thank you :3 and the plot is as thick as it could get, buuuuuut, one last twist and we're off to start unwinding those guitar strings to normal.**

**Dark Inquisitor: This chapter is a much more worse cliffhanger tho~**

**Montydragon: We'll know that in the next chapter~**

**IamYlen: YES, I'M REALLY HAPPY ABOUT IT! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I'm gonna head over after I update this.**

**Ulcaasi: I didn't see that because I didn't watch in the cinemas :C I'm gonna look for a video of that. I NEED IT BADLY. I don't actually write in first person that much. It just seemed fun to dig in into a fourteen year old robotics prodigy's mind. And it _is _cool!**

**Banana Gun: This happens next! Dun DUn DUUUUUNN! Woo~ No homework!**

**thereaperdestiny: If I knew you in real life I'd probably give you a very tight hug :3**

**Tight hugs to all of you readers! You're all my babies and I love you all~ Bye for now~**


	20. We go where no one goes

**Villain revelation in the next chapter! Did you see the drawing made by IamYlen? Here's her Instagram account if you haven't. Iiamnel Anyways, so this chapter, and the previous chapter, is pretty much focused on Hiro and GoGo, but it's too platonic that it's annoying, but don't worry, plot B(Tadashi, well, robot Tadashi, coming in the story) is ending soon and plot A(Hirogo fluff) will take over soon enough.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Why did it seem like it was just yesterday that it was all so normal? It was as if it was yesterday that I was in the comforts of my own home, wrapped in a blanket in the cold February air. That was better. It was better when I had everything in the world. I was on top of the world! No one stopped me! I was immortal! Back then, I go where no one goes. Baymax and I. We go where no one goes. Then weeks later, my life started spiralling down. Was it even <em>my<em> fault that all of these things started? One by one I lost it. Now I was in a life threatening situation and all I could do was to convince someone that we should start moving.

"GoGo make up your mind now and we'll go." I stated, "We don't have much time left."

"But, but I-." she turned to Tadashi once more, "What happened to Tadashi? What did _you_ do to Tadashi?!"

"I didn't do anything!" I held my hands up, "It was him and some, some mastermind out to get us."

When I turned to my right, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred were all geared up for a fight and while we haven't noticed, everyone else in the room was gone.

"Come on, GoGo!" Honey Lemon voiced out, "Are you with us or not?"

"I can't hurt Tadashi!"

"Well neither can I, GoGo. We were dating just before he died so you think this'll be easy for me?" Honey Lemon admitted, "I was hurt when you two were together but now is not the time for that. We have to destroy that robot and whoever psychopath made it."

GoGo furrowed her brows, as if battling with her self. She turned to the drawer in her booth for a while then ran, putting on her suit as quickly as she could. The Tadashi robot jumped out of the window and fell three stories down. We all jumped after it, well I was being carried by GoGo. The robot was running fast. Too fast. I pulled out GoGo's portable bike, the one which she actually said that I had no permission to do, and laid it on the ground and started pedalling.

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to make my bicycle portable?" she asked loudly

"Yes but do I ever listen? No." I answered back

The robot jumped up an awfully high building and we all stopped in our tracks and just merely looked up as the robot ran.

"Where's Baymax when you need him?" Fred grumbled

We all turned to him to see him with his arms crossed.

"Fred, _jump_!" We yelled simultaneously

He looked like he just came to realization that he could, in fact, jump up that high and catch the robot but when he jumped, he just went back down.

"It's not there anymore." He shrugged

GoGo sighed and removed her helmet, "What is going on?" she then turned to me and gritted her teeth, "Hiro, what is going on?!"

"Hey leave Hiro out of this." Honey Lemon pulled me to her side, "He's not the reason why there's a robot Tadashi who had been pretending to be the real Tadashi."

"I'm not done with him yet." GoGo said agitatedly and pulled me back from Honey Lemon, "Where is the real Tadashi?!"

Honey Lemon pulled me back but GoGo had a tight grasp of me this time. I struggled out of both grasps and shrugged their hands off.

"Unbelievable!" I raised my hands in the air, "There's some crazy robot engineer out there who had been spying on us for the last few months and all you fight about is me. You two are unbelievable."

I turned around, removed my hoodie and turned it inside out and laid it flat on the ground. I searched for the chip that Tadashi had put in it. I knew after Baymax told me.

"Ugh, where is it?" I muttered then saw a shiny and small metal piece just under the hood

I stood up and stepped on the chip and looked up at the skies. In a few seconds, Baymax was landing in front of us.

I climbed onto his back, "Wings." His wings popped out from the sides of his suit, "Thrusters. We're gonna go scan San Fransokyo again, buddy."

"Wait, Hiro," Honey Lemon called

I looked over at them then turned my gaze specifically on Honey Lemon.

"Hiro we're coming with you." She quickly climbed on Baymax's left shoulder and Wasabi and Fred took their respective places and held onto Baymax's hands

I looked at GoGo who was just staring at us.

"You coming or not?" She bit her lip

"I'm," she shook her head, and ran a hand though her hair, "I can't do this Hiro."

"I'm sure you can." I nodded at her and jumped down Baymax's back, "You said that you'll always be here for me when I need help, and that goes for me too. If there's something bothering you, you could tell me. I'm your little brother." I sighed and closed my eyes, "I know that I'm not much of a great little bro for you, all of you actually, but I'll be here when you need help and now is the time that you need to. We can never be complete without you, GoGo. We're a family and," I paused, "and we're not going to leave you behind. I'll be with you, I promise."

She smiled warmly at me, "You were there at my weakest point, I think it's just right that I am at yours." I added

She nodded and wore her helmet, "What are we all doing here then? Let's go!"

"Can I at least switch seats with GoGo?" Wasabi piped up

I laughed a little.

GoGo raised a brow, "Woman up, Wasabi! Let's get going then?" She asked me

I nodded and we boarded on Baymax's back. Honey Lemon handed me the same disc as the one I threw earlier and I let Baymax scan it.

"Hey Baymax, could you scan this and find the matches?" I asked

"Scanning complete. There are six unique fingerprints on the disc." Six? Who are the other two? "Fred, GoGo, Hiro, Tadashi, Honey Lemon, and an unidentified fingerprint."

"Great, let's go look for the unidentified one." I told Baymax and we went to the highest peak of San Fransokyo

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews~ And WE GET TO KNOW WHO THE VILLAIN IS NEXT CHAPTER! THAT'S TOMORROW! Yay!<strong>

**Dark Inquisitor: Is this considered another cliffhanger? Thank you for that x3**

**SuperGoku1999: I don't actually know and I don't read comics, sorry.**

**Catalyst56: Thank you :3 Updated~**

**Banana Gun: Yep, it would forever change the direction of this story. Thank you**

**OmnimonAllDelete: Nope, he's pretty tough if you ask me, and bold, he's pretty bold by doing that too. I will~**

**Felixia Kai: No cry, here are the tissues~ I will :)**

**LegendContinues: Well that's a first. Achievement again~ Yep, he never was :3**

**thereaperdestiny: Thank you x3**

**Anyways, review?**


	21. Are you for real this time?

**Okay, here it is~ Guys, it's kinda a downtime here in the PH and I would like you all to do just one teensy weensy thing. Could you include the Philippines in your prayers? There's a storm, you might have known it, it's name is Hagupit, the Filipino term for a violent attack, and we still don't know how much effect it can give us. From where I am, it's no problem, we're only under yellow rainfall warning and it doesn't flood here so, the only actual problem from where I live is the Mount Pinatubo, explosion from '91 look it up, let's just pray for the affected ones.**

**Thank you guys. And I don't own anything~**

* * *

><p>We all sat on top of a skyscraper overlooking the city and the setting sun. It had been hours and we still had no clue as to why someone would send us a horrible item for an emotional rollercoaster.<p>

"Baymax, could you do one last scan, buddy?" I asked

Baymax's screen turned blue for a while then he announced, "One possible match has been found."

All of us perked up and stood.

"Where is it, Baymax?" He looked left then right then pointed towards at an alleyway.

"There, underground."

"Underground? But there is only a one thing held underground." Honey Lemon started

"Exactly." I cut her off and we made our way to the alley

Once we landed, we took off the suits and acted normally. Luckily, Baymax brought my bot fighting bot and we made our way to the bot fight.

"And once more, Yuki Ide takes a win!"

This was where I first met Yuki! There were, as usual, a ton of betters around.

"Is there anyone out there who would want to battle?" There's my call

"Okay," I turned around and saw all of them, "I'm gonna distract these people while you look for the suspect. But I need money to do that."

GoGo rolled her eyes and handed a fifty, same with Honey Lemon, Wasabi gave a twenty and Fred a few quarters.

"This'll do." I turned around and breathed deeply

Act innocent. Clean. Pure. Young. A child. Okay, you can do this.

I raised my left hand up, my right holding my bot tightly like a little kid afraid to lose it. I smiled warmly and called, "Me! Can I try?"

I was at the center again. Yuki looked at me with incredulous eyes.

"Here again? No I won't fight you." She said and exited the place

I shrugged, "So anyone want to fight with me?"

There sat a huge chubby man who looked like he was a sumo wrestler. He cracked his neck, which I imitated, a fake cracking sound with it. Someone pulled me at my hood and I choked at the impact.

"What gives?!" I yelled at GoGo

They were already in their suits and ready for flight.

"The suspect's out of the building. We need to move!" she replied

"Wait, the suspect _isn't_ in here anymore? But the only person who went out was," I gasped, "It's Yuki-, I mean Kyuri! She's behind all this!"

GoGo rolled her eyes, "Come on Hiro, no time for jokes. We need to catch-."

"Your house. Now." I pointed at her and we all climbed on Baymax

"I'm telling you, GoGo, it _i__s_ Kyuri." I pushed the thought to her

"But it can _never_ be Kyuri. Kyuri's not evil, she doesn't have reasons to do that _and_ Kyuri's an idiot." GoGo pointed out, "The smarts are on my mother's side, not my father's side."

"Alright fine, we say that Kyuri _isn't_ smart, how sure are you that she doesn't have reasons?" I questioned

"Kyuri's a good girl. She's respectful and does what she's told to do." GoGo answered

"Are you sire that she was at least a bit spoiled?"

She stayed silent for a while.

"Well there was one thing I didn't give her." she murmured

"What might that be?" I tilted my head to the right

"Not _what_, _who_." She poked my chest, "You."

"Me?" I pointed my face, "What about me?"

"Dude she likes you, well the you in the stories I told her that is." I raised a questioning brow, "I don't want you for her. You're better off with someone else than her." she crossed her arms

"Why do you never want me to marry a Tomago? First it's you then it's Kyuri." I frowned

"I just," she shrugged, "I don't know. You were always a little baby to me who deserved the best existing female in the world. I don't think that I, or Kyuri, is the best one out there."

"You're too protective, big sister." I smiled at her

"I am, nerd, I am." she ruffled my hair

Baymax landed in front of SFIT and we all had questioning looks shooting at each other.

"I have detected a presence that matches with the unidentified fingerprint nearby." Baymax declared

We got down and readied ourselves. It was silent in the dead of the night and pitch black. There was only one sound being produced inside the building. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred and I proceeded to walk up the stairs silently.

"How am I supposed to walk up the stairs?!" GoGo whisper shouted

I groaned silently and walked back down and she hesitantly climbed onto my back. I held her at the thighs and she embraced my neck with her arms.

"One wrong touch and every part of your body gets sliced part by part." she threatened silently

I tried to carry her for so long but I was running out of air.

"Too... heavy." I whispered breathlessly

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" she snapped

"No." I replied harshly, "I'm saying that a fifteen year old should never be carrying a nineteen year old on his scrawny little back."

We finally reached the top of the stair mountain and she hopped off my back.

"Yeah, you're welcome." I muttered, "If my back hurts tomorrow, make sure that you have a chiropractor ready."

We walked silently through the hallways. It was just like this when GoGo and I were chasing Tadashi in the dead of the night. We halted in our steps when we heard a female speak.

"Why does that little nuisance have to discover that you're a robot?!" the girl snapped, her voice echoing past the walls

"That sounds like-."

"Kyuri, I know." GoGo cut me off

"Wait, wait, Kyuri as in _Kyuri Tomago_ your _cousin_?" Honey Lemon asked, "_She_ was the one you were fighting over earlier?"

"Yeah." we stated like it was the most obvious thing ever

"That's," Wasabi scratched his head, "no offense GoGo, but she's not exactly that smart. How can she manage to create a working robot?"

"That's why we're here. To know the answer." I pointed out

We walked silently once more towards the sound, all the while Fred humming _"Fred's Angels"_.

I groaned silently. As long as he wasn't yelling it.

We stopped when the voice was very near. It was coming from the lab. What was she doing there? GoGo hurriedly entered the lab and we all followed.

"Kyuri, what are you doing here?" GoGo asked

It was time for answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, time for answers. We'll finally know <em>why Yuki<em> would do that. (She's not supposed to push the name "Yuki" but I like it more than Kyuri. It's cute.)**

**Reviews~**

**Dark Inquisitor: Cliffhanger trilogy! WOO! Thank you~**

**Spiria Felixa Kai: No, thank _you _x3 I will~**

**11o9: Woo~ You got revived! Many things happened and many more things will.**

**Banana Gun: Yep, we're nearing the end of plot B so we're going to the actual hirogo chappies.**

**OmnimonAllDelete: I will~**

**Steve: Thank you :3 and I will ~**

**Anyways, guys, breaking news, we're top ten in all the stories in the archive here in ff dot net based on reviews~ Party! AND, Wattpad just broke my 2.7K record and the reads became 3K and top 931 in romance! It's great!**

**Review?**


	22. And I thought everything was fine

**After hours and hours on end, I'm back! I could've updated this hours earlier, but eh, I was tired. I got home at one in the morning. We were at Sky Ranch (For the Filipinos here, it's the new amusement park in Region three, Pampanga. The one they said that had the highest ferris wheel in the country, the Pampanga's eye) until ten, then travelled for an hour (Yep, that's how far) then we ate at the nearest KFC branch at midnight and got home at one. It was fun but my back says otherwise (I was thrown violently up, down, right, left in the loop coaster). But still though, no classes today~ But this story's ending on Saturday. That's sad actually :C**

* * *

><p>"Kyuri, what are you doing here?" GoGo asked, putting down her discs<p>

"I am _not_ Kyuri! I'm Yuki Ide!" she yelled

"Talk about weirdo." Fred muttered

"This isn't the right time for this, Fred." I heard Wasabi reply

"Alright, fine, Yuki Ide." I started, taking a cautious step towards her, "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" she questioned, "What do _I_ want?! Oh I'll tell you what I want! I want her," she pointed at GoGo, "to go down. She's basically the queen bee of the house and it's time to stop her reign!"

"What are you talking about?!" GoGo asked, spitting out her gum and placing it on the nearest wall

"I'm talking about the attention! Ever since you started school here, you've been the star. Meanwhile _I_ suffered from all the things they said to me." Yuki answered

"I'm not a star, Kyu-. Yuki! I have never been the star and I will never be!"

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled and threw the nearest heavy object, which was the test tube rack

Honey Lemon fixed up a chem ball really quickly and threw it to the ground, covering all of us with a bubble dome.

"Do we have a plan or do we just wing it?" Wasabi asked

"Why is she all so crazy? I didn't see her like that before!" Honey Lemon piped up

"Guys, plan." Wasabi inputted

"I don't know." GoGo murmured

"She is currently feeling anger, resentment, inadequency, helplessness and disgust. According to my database, she is feeling jealousy. There is no known medicinal cure for jealousy." Baymax stated

"Guys, plan!" Wasabi snapped

We all stayed silent and turned to him.

"Alright, here's the plan, we figure out how and what way Yuki might be j"

_Crash!_

"What was that?" Fred asked

GoGo cut the dome around us with her mag-lev discs and we exited the bubble. We looked around and there was no sign of either Tadashi bot or Yuki.

"Where are they _now_?" Fred grumbled

Us, the other four, turned to Baymax to which he scanned the area in reply.

"Yuki Ide, height: five foot nine, weight: sixty kilograms, blood type: positive B, current location: Lucky Cat Café." Baymax declared

"Lucky Cat Café?!" I jumped on Baymax's back, "Baymax let's go! Now!"

"Hiro, wait!" Honey Lemon yelled as Baymax and I flew out the window

* * *

><p>"Aunt Cass!" I yelled as I entered the dimly lit house, "Aunt Cass!"<p>

"Shut up." I heard Tadashi's voice behind me

The robot had a tight grasp on my arms and I couldn't do more than to struggle.

"Aunt Cass where are you?" Yuki mocked

I gritted my teeth, "Show yourself Yuki!"

She walked to the very little light the moon had to offer and I saw Aunt Cass with a knife to her throat.

"Step away from her!"

"You wish." Yuki scoffed, "Now you can give me something that will really win me cash in bot fighting."

I faked a laugh, "My megabot doesn't work on its own. You need to have an innocent face, not a crazy attitude."

"But I'm not talking about your petty megabot." she stated, her eyes half-lidded as she gazed at the robot outside

"No, you will never have Baymax! I'd have to _die_ before you do." I scowled

"Hiro don't say that." Aunt Cass muttered, worry reflected in her eyes

"Yeah Hiro, don't you say that." Yuki repeated, "It's too bad actually, if you'd been a good boy and didn't like my cousin, we wouldn't even be in this situation. But I guess not you stubborn nerd."

"Hey, only _I_ get to call him 'nerd'!"

We all turned and saw GoGo at the door

"Finally!" Yuki groaned, "What took to so long, _cous_? I thought you were 'GoGo' Tomago."

"Stop this now or you will regret that you've even been born." GoGo roared

"Alright, you win." Yuki deadpanned

The Tadashi robot threw me to the counter, my back hitting the marble counter and my head hitting the register. I groaned in pain and I heard GoGo sliding towards me. She held me at my cheeks but all I could see were blurs and sudden light flashes and doubled GoGos.

"Too dizzy." I murmured

"Hiro, don't sleep."

I swore she was staring straight at my eyes, but I could be wrong.

"Hiro your pupils are dilated. Don't sleep! You're concussed." She slapped my cheeks lightly

"'M shleepy." I muttered, "Go you there?"

"Hiro, no!"

I fought to keep my eyelids up as long as possible but sleep found its way to my brain and my eyelids shut closed. And everything was dark.

* * *

><p>Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred came just after Hiro was thrown to the counter. They saw GoGo with her eyes closed, clutching Hiro tightly in her arms. Yuki walked menacingly towards GoGo, a knife in her hand.<p>

Yuki held up the knife and Honey Lemon yelled, "GoGo look out!"

GoGo turned around and carried Hiro's limp body and dashed towards the other four.

"She wants Baymax." she said as she handed the boy to Honey Lemon's arms, "You get Hiro to the nearest hospital and hide Baymax. Hiro's got a concussion and he fell asleep just after."

"What about you?" GoGo's eyes dimmed

"I have a family problem to settle." she murmured and slammed the front door shut

"You're too much of a hero, cous." she paused, "Why? Why does this family mean so much to you while _I_ don't mean as much?"

"You're crazy." GoGo muttered, "You're officially crazy."

"Am not! I'm smart. How do you think would I manage to create a fully functional robot?" she laughed, "For all I know, _you_ are the crazy one. Still going to SFIT after proving that your professor is a murderer-."

"Professor Callaghan isn't a murderer. The only murderer around here is you!" GoGo spat

"Oh really? Need I remind you of the time when _Hiro_ practically turned Baymax into a weapon of mass destruction?" Yuki retorted, "Or the time when Honey Lemon almost set the front door of your lab on fire and almost killed you all? Or when Wasabi leaves his lasers open and invisible to the naked eye? GoGo, you're _all_ at fault. Don't try to make yourself look like a saint!"

"Shut up, Kyuri!"

"It's _Yuki_!" Yuki yelled then charged towards GoGo, a knife in her left hand and a katana in the other

GoGo dodged the first slice sent by Yuki and used her disc on her left arm as protection from the second blow. The mechanical engineering student sliced through her cousin's left arm, causing the other to flinch and drop the knife in pain

"Look, Yuki, I don't want this to get any worse. Just stop and I'll forget this ever happened." GoGo looked at her cousin with pleading eyes

"No!" Yuki answered, "It's either _you_ die, or _I_ die."

GoGo sighed. She never wanted to do this but if the situation calls for it, she had no choice but to oblige.

* * *

><p><strong>Review answering time!<strong>

**Chapter 15**

**Minighost244: Soooooon x3 Thank you~**

**Chapter 21**

**Phoenix Shinobi: Thank yoooooooouuuu! And you got inspired by this? Aww, that's sweet. You know, I started writing because I was inspired by a story too.**

**Big hero 6 fan: One part right, one part wrong. It's so that she could distract then ruin GoGo emotionally.**

**Guest: Thank you :3 I will~**

**Catalyst56: YEP! x3 Thank you, I will~**

**IamYlen: Is it raining there now? Because in my place, it's not yet raining (Pampanga, region 3) and only my sister has no classes -.- But it's still too cold here :C College blues~**

**Banana Gun: Treat it like a good morning text from me xD Thank you, and are the questions answered here?**

**Minighost244: It will get realer! Thank you~**

**Ugh, I have classes tomorrow so I need to sleep now. Sorry for not updating earlier though, I could only sit on the computer for five minutes before I get ordered to do something again. Bye for now, and review?**


	23. I guess it's farewell?

**Eh, I'm not in the mood. The actual date when the rain would start falling here was the day we go to school. And ONLY the college people and grad school have classes. Go figure.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred and Baymax rushed to the nearest hospital, San Fransokyo central hospital. They removed their armors as quickly as they could and entered the hospital. Honey Lemon, who was on the verge of tears, could do nothing but plead to the doctors that they should do everything they could in their power.<p>

"What exactly happened to your, uh, brother here?" The doctor asked Honey Lemon as she held on the corners of her chair tightly as if it was her lifeline

"He's not our brother. He's our friend." Wasabi answered for the girl, running her back lightly, "And he hit the cash register while he was," Wasabi paused, "while he was running to the microwave."

"And why would he do that?"

"To race with the timer, duh?" Fred smirked

"I see. Well your friend here needs to stay overnight so we could check up on him. And based from this young lady's statement, he has encountered a concussion. It's not good that he fell asleep and if he doesn't wake up tomorrow, well," The doctor paused

"We know." Honey Lemon spat bitterly, "We're nerds, we should."

"Thank you, doc." Wasabi inputted, "And sorry about her. They're close."

The doctor nodded, "You can visit him now."

Honey Lemon jumped from her seat and rushed to the door and entered.

"Hiro!" she yelled and hugged the boy with the heart monitor plugged in his veins, "Oh Hiro, wake up."

Wasabi pulled his friend away from the unconscious boy.

"Hey little man," he started, ruffling the boy's hair, "hey, if you're hearing us, you probably know that we still want you here and if that isn't enough reason, GoGo's fighting for your aunt's life and, although you're not telling us, we know that you're still head over heels on GoGo." Wasabi sighed, "We were wrong about not trusting you and not being with you when you needed us and now that you're here, in the position that we never thought you'd be in, we're just, you need to wake up now, Hiro."

Honey Lemon held Hiro's pale hand tightly with her tanned ones, "Hiro, wake up."

* * *

><p>There was a blinding light just after darkness. It was super bright that I prefered the pitch black darkness over it any day. But this light was something I couldn't remove my eyes from. They were there. The people that I'd dream of every night and now, it wasn't a dream anymore. I felt my lips tug into a small satisfied smile as I ran into Tadashi's arms. It felt like years passed since I felt that hug, and it was better than any hug Baymax could ever give me.<p>

"Tadashi." I buried my head in his green cardigan, "Tadashi I never thought I'd see you again."

He pulled me tightly into the hug.

"I always knew that I'd never leave your side." He chuckled a bit, "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"The last time you said that, my life turned upside down." I replied, the smile still on my face

"Well these people have been waiting for years on end to meet you." He stepped aside and gestured to the man and woman standing next to each other, "Hiro, meet mom and dad."

The woman was obviously Caucasian. With her brown hair, round blue eyes, thin pink lips and pale complexion. She wasn't that tall in height and not that weighted. A typical yet perfect sample of a San Fransokyan housewife.

The man had midnight black hair and slanted brown eyes and fair complexion. He wasn't that tall either and he was obviously born on the Japanese descent in San Fransokyo. He was, without a doubt, our father. I ran towards the two and hugged them tightly. We hadn't been reunited since I was three and this was a once in a lifetime moment.

"Mom, dad, I," I beamed at them, "I can't believe I'm seeing you two. I missed you."

"Boy, you really _want_ to be with us, huh, Knucklehead?" Tadashi ruffled my hair

"Ready as I'll ever be. I can't wait to tell you _everything_ we did in the past year!" I smiled up at them

I was completely, absolutely, a hundred percent sure that this was for forever.

* * *

><p>Then midnight came and Hiro still had no signs of waking up. Wasabi and Fred went to the cafeteria of the hospital to fetch some food for them and for Honey Lemon. The door opened and slammed shut and Honey Lemon did not even stir in her seat.<p>

She sighed, "I said I don't want to eat."

The person stayed silent and threw pieces of metal to the ground one by one without a care. The person walked towards the bed and sat on the other side opposite Honey Lemon's.

"GoGo, I, what happened to Yuki?" Honey Lemon asked

GoGo held Hiro's left hand tightly and buried her face on the bed sheets. Soon enough, her body was racking in sobs and she was whimpering out loud.

"GoGo," Honey Lemon whispered and went over to GoGo's side and rubbed her back, "hey, it's gonna be alright. The doctor said it was nothing serious."

"I know what could happen." she murmured against the sheets, "It's just that, I don't know. If it wasn't for Yuki then Hiro wouldn't be in this situation. We could lose Hiro at any given time and I'm at fault at this. I could never forgive myself if anything happens to him."

Honey Lemon sighed. She just knew that GoGo was the one in need of a sibling. She rubbed the girl's back and thought about what she needed to say.

"GoGo, don't worry about it. Hiro is stubborn and he's smart and I'm sure he'll find a way to come back to us." Honey Lemon nodded, "It might never come back to where we were before but it will. I promise. It did with Tadashi, right? And I'm pretty sure Hiro will not leave us yet."

She looked at Hiro's expressionless face with her red eyes.

"Don't leave me, little bro." she murmured and nuzzled her face to his neck, "I still need you. You _promised_ me that you will be here when I need you and I do now. I need to tell you something really _really_ important and I need you to listen. So please wake up, Hiro. Don't leave us." then she whispered the last few lines, "Don't leave me."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I MAY or may NOT give a teaser when I get home later, but for now, please excuse my ANless chapter.~<strong>

**Review?**


	24. Chapter 215: Way up there

**Because the teachers were lazy today and I went to school at 8:30 and got home at 12 nn, and I'm bored and itching to give you an update, I'm giving you a chapter 21.5! This is the first time I ever did this but I love you all, so a short chapter for all of you to prepare you for the ending of plot b in the next chapter.~**

* * *

><p>"You what?" Mom asked, chuckling a bit<p>

"It was short lived but I did. I built a robot that took care of Hiro, hopefully." Tadashi beamed at his parents proudly

"Yeah, his first kiss is from a robot." I inputted, a smirk on my face

Tadashi's eyes went wide and tackled me to the ground, "Why did you watch the videos?!"

I laughed loudly, "Aunt Cass and I watch those videos _all _the time."

He smiled, "So how's aunt Cass now?"

"Well she's probably stress eating again because I'm not there and the last time i saw her was," I paused, "was when she was kidnapped. Tadashi we need to do something! GoGo went at the cafe and her crazy cousin was trying to get Baymax and kill us and aunt Cass is kidnapped!"

"Okay." His face turned serious, "We're going down there and help them."

I nodded and we proceeded to go back down.

* * *

><p>I walked towards Lucky Cat Cafe and I could hear the shouts of pain.<p>

"Aunt Cass run now." I heard GoGo yell

I ran to the cafe and went through the door, Tadashi trailing after me. She was there, holding the katana's blade between her palms. I bit my lip and pressed the emergency button Tadashi and I put under the counter that will automatically call the police.

"Tadashi, do something!" I yelled at him

He looked around and saw the unclean pots on the sink. He focused hard and pushed the pots, successfully making it fall down and create a ruckus. I grinned and looked at GoGo who was resting her body against the wall. Kyuri threw the knife and before I knew it, I had tackled GoGo to the floor and she avoided the knife. She was falling asleep and was very weak. I stood in front of her and looked at Tadashi, who had tackled Kyuri and the girl was very horrified and curious. I smirked and crossed my arms. _That's_ what you get when you mess with the best friend of the Hamada brothers. He walked towards me and we fist bumped. I looked at GoGo, walked towards her and kneeled down. This was something extraordinary, perhaps this was the last time I'd see her. She's still the most beautiful girl that I've ever laid my eyes on and I will never regret it till eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 21.5. It's basically a link for chapter 21 and 22 and if I continue further, you won't have much to read tomorrow. So now that that's done and I'm in the mood to reply to your reviews~<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**HaterHate: Personally, I didn't want to reply to your review in public buuuuuuut you were an anonymous reviewer and I didn't have a choice but to reply here so here is my reply. Yes, the cousin is the villain. That part wasn't planned for a long time, seeing as the idea came from a reader. I was struggling to find a proper antagonist for this story and I found the right one. The motive wasn't just to get Baymax, it was to get revenge on GoGo, destroy the Big Hero 6 emotionally (because emotional pain is something that would push you to do physical pain to yourself and because it's a hard pain to cure), and get Baymax as a fighting bot (because seriously, Baymax is going to be a strong bot fighter if ever). The stealing part though, she wouldn't steal Baymax _that_ easily. If you would remember one part where Baymax explained the difference of jealousy and anger to Hiro, Baymax asked Hiro about the rate of his anger, this just simply means that Baymax has been tampered and that is part of a plot point, he wouldn't do anything or even scan Hiro (when he fainted) because Tadashi's chip has been tampered and Baymax is technically not much of a fighting bot anymore because of the said tampering. Now the topic about the revenge on GoGo, families have perks and downsides. Now this is the downside of the Tomago family. It's jealousy and I tell you, jealousy can blind a pure man's eyes and force him to do evil. The others, well, Hiro and Baymax is out of the question, Honey Lemon is emotionally destroyed, we could see her breaking down almost all the time (one goal of Yuki or Kyuri), the other two are out of question (in my point of view, Wasabi wouldn't hit a girl and Fred didn't even realize that he could follow the Tadashi bot).**

**Yes they're tough and will still be in the near future, Yuki is mortal just cray-cray and Tadashi bot is useless, but, as I've said above, they're kind of confused and shocked and everything else. Things happening in real life will cause distraction (plus GoGo _ordered _them to go to the hospital, is there anything stopping GoGo?) No, it's fine for me, I felt the need to clarify things and it's fine, really. Technically, I should thank you because people's lives don't just stay up high or on an average length, my life has its ups and downs and it's alright. And thank you, everyone needs criticism once in a while, right?**

**Chapter 22**

**JarrettSoon: Here's the continuation tho~ x3 I've been hanging you in a ton of cliffs for a long time now. Thank you, I will~**

**IamYlen: I know right, too cooooold xc**

**Banana Gun: It's official, I'm making a ton of cliffhangers unconsciously. We'll see in the next one if she will.**

**Chapter 23**

**OmnimonAllDelete: The intense fog has been identified as too thick. No, no kill self, Hirogo come Thursday. :C**

**Romanceloverr: Thank you x3 I will~**

**qbert75: We'll see if he dies or not.**

**Lighting Dragon: I'll try :) and thank you~ But the sooner updates the sooner the story will end :( And we're closing on Saturday.**

**Safeara4ever: Thank you :3**

**TigerNinja16: Hiro Hamada you foolish boy get down here, people are calling for you!**

**Dark Inquisitor: Thank you x3**

**Anyways, wait a few more hours, maybe 12 more hours or so and I'll update the next chapter~ See you soon, and review?**


	25. Home for me is where you are

**So last chapter was kind of like a snippet for this chapter, it's basically retelling this chapter in another's eyes, now this is no one's pov so we see everything that'll happen.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"What do you think, cousin? Would I be the perfect Hamada? Just imagine!" Yuki sighed dreamily, "Me wearing a long white gown, walking up the aisle to marry Hiro Hamada. It's perfect."<p>

"You will _never_ be a Hamada." GoGo gritted her teeth as she pinned her awfully calm cousin against the wall, one disc up her neck

"Why? You want to keep both of them for yourself? I can give you the Tadashi bot if you'd want." Yuki smirked, "That's what you want, right? You want Tadashi all for yourself that you forgot the one whose heart you broke. You forgot about Hiro and this is _my_ time." Yuki glared at her cousin, "But this isn't about Hiro. It's about you. When you 'accidentally' die, _I_ will be the only one left." she smirked, "Then when Hiro doesn't wake up anymore, and I win, there will only be three in your so called superhero group."

GoGo threw another disc at the Tadashi bot and it sliced through its head. The disc acted like a boomerang and connected to her left arm and the girl put it back to her boot.

"I've had enough of this." GoGo muttered, "First you create a robot that looks like our friend and you manage to almost kill his brother. This is enough, Kyuri!"

Yuki kicked GoGo at her stomach and GoGo was thrown backwards due to the force. The girl groaned in pain and sat down.

"I thought everything was alright." Yuki whispered, "But that's when _you_ came in. You destroyed _everything_ I had!" tears were brimming in her eyes as she slice her katana in the air, "And now I'm gonna destroy _you_!" She raised her katana and brought it down to GoGo's stomach but her arm, with the disc, was fast and covered the attack.

"Stop this, Kyuri! I didn't get everything you had, you still have everything!" GoGo responded, rolling to the right and standing up, "Aunt Cass run now."

The panic stricken woman ran as quick as she could outside. GoGo turned back to her cousin and held the blade of the katana which was about to slice her. GoGo yelled in pain as her hands were sliced deeply. Yuki forced the blade further while her cousin's yells got louder.

"Stop it!" GoGo yelled, now feeling a little bit lightheaded

There was a sound of a shutting door at the other side of the café. Yuki gasped and glared again at GoGo. Yuki pulled the bloody katana away from her cousin.

"Who is that?" she asked angrily

"I don't know." GoGo muttered as she laid her back against the wall

"Did your friends call the police?"

"They would never do that unless they want me to get caught." GoGo answered

"Whatever, let's finish this!" Yuki yelled and threw the knife to GoGo

The knife would have killed GoGo instantly by its target, the space between her eyes. But GoGo swore that there was a force that pushed her to the ground. Now she was super lightheaded. She looked up lightly, eyes drooping in exhaustion, and gasped at the sight. There, in front of her was Hiro Hamada, a smirk across his face and his arm crossed across his chest. He had this white glow around him and he looked like he was in peace. Then he looked to the right where his brother was coming from. Tadashi stood next to his brother and the older one raised his fist and the younger connected his own fist to his brother. GoGo blinked rapidly. She must have been dreaming or hallucinating. But there was this soft warmth and coldness surrounding her that made her feel protected. There sounded police sirens and Yuki could only gasp and figure out where to go. The place was surrounded by the cars in mere seconds. The Hamada brothers walked towards GoGo and Hiro kneeled down.

"Hey GoGo, thanks for saving aunt Cass." he whispered

"H-Hiro? Tadashi?" GoGo asked weakly

"Hi." Tadashi greeted meekly, "Now try to stand up and not fall asleep, you've lost an awful lot of blood."

GoGo nodded, still taken aback by the thought of the Hamada brothers in front of her. She sat down and the police officers got in the house. Hiro sat at GoGo's right and Tadashi at her left. She stared at the police blankly as they caught Yuki who was struggling and yelling.

"Why are you two here?" She whispered to the brothers

"Me, I don't know. Tadashi dragged me here." Hiro replied enthusiastically

"We're here to save you, GoGo." Tadashi answered, "Your mission's not done yet and you were going to get killed by Kyuri. I can't let that happen."

Tadashi hugged the girl but all she could feel was cold air surrounding her with an aura of warmth. GoGo started sobbing lightly.

"Don't cry." Tadashi murmured, "Don't you ever cry."

"But I miss you so much." she muttered between sobs

"I miss you too, GoGo. But some day, I promise you, you'll see me again. I'll be waiting." Tadashi comforted, "Now go on and leave. Get your wounds fixed and visit the others."

GoGo nodded. She wobbly stood up, the brothers watching her, and quickly fled from the scene.

* * *

><p>GoGo sat next to the nurse in the clinic, her hand raised to the girl.<p>

"Now what happened to you again?" The timid blonde nurse asked, patching up her left hand

"My baby cousin was playing with the knife." GoGo answered

"Well next time you should keep the utensils away from the children. Okay?" The nurse asked

The raven haired girl nodded slightly and stood up from the chair, giving the nurse a short and polite bow. She exited the clinic and went to the police station.

* * *

><p>She stood in front of Yuki as the girl spat venomous words at her emotionless cousin.<p>

"And you know what? You lost! There is no way Hiro will live and there is no way that you're going to complete your superhero group. You lost Tomago Leiko, you lost!"

There were days when GoGo would just want to ride her bike and speed off to who knows where, maybe stay there for an hour or two. This time was one of those days but she just felt deep down that there was someone waiting for her. She looked up at the dark night sky. It was nearing midnight and she had many guesses as to why Hiro was with his brother. And she hoped dearly that the most relevant answer was not the right one.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>

**Chapter 20**

**thereaperdestiny: Lucky x3**

**Chapter 21**

**thereaperdestiny: Nope not late at all.**

**Chapter 24**

**JarrettSoon: That's the word I was looking for! dirty! Ugh. Anyways, nope, that wasn't the complete version, this is the complete version.**

**Phoenix Shinobi: Who Yuki or HatersHate? Either way, it's fine.**

**OmnimonAllDelete: Yes he is in the hospital, yes that's his soul with his brother, Tadashi's dead (T.T)**

**jack: I hope so too.**

**Gravespawn: Will do. You gave me a really good idea for next chapter and I thank you for that. But the thing about their relationship is that they really aren't close from the start. You'll see in the next chapter.**

**Banana Gun: It is here~**

**Review?**


	26. I'll make it if you'll make it

**I'm back~ So after I finished writing this, I was all like, how am I going to write chapters 24 and 25? Then it occurred to me that you, yes you, could help. If you would want to, you could tell me Hirogo scenes that you'd want to read in this story. Though I won't be able to write all, I'll be choosing about 3-5 snippets and put them together for the last two chapters. Oh and about GoGo's real name. I figured that her real name would be "Leiko" because it sounded Asian (Japanese actually, meaning arrogant) and her English name is "Ethel". Yes, Koreans here in my place have English names because their names are often hard to pronounce.**

* * *

><p>Kyuri Tomago sat in her cold cell. Her frail body still as her hazel brown eyes shivered in fear. It did not occur to her that her plan would fail and leave her here. She hugged her figure tightly as memories of the past flashed between her eyes. It seemed like they were still yesterday. They were fresh in her mind that she almost thought she was there. And how badly she wished she was.<p>

_"Kyuri!"_ her mother would call her in a comforting tone and a warm smile,_ "Kyuri come on in it's getting dark."_

They were Koreans in the middle of San Fransokyo, a place for Japanese and Caucasians. The thing was, they were the only Koreans and they had never thought that there was something about being different. She would laugh and play about the whole day with her friends. It went on and on for seven years. She was the queen of the house being the only grandchild of her grandparents. She was spoiled and she was grateful. She was smart and everything a family could ever ask for.

Then after seven years, she was displaced from her throne. It was GoGo's brother, Ethan, who was born. He was spoiled too, being the first boy in the family. Everybody loved Ethan and almost all focus was on the boy and not on Kyuri.

After a year, when she was getting the attention back by having straight As, another one was born.

And man was this one treated like a _real_ princess.

She was the most spoiled of all. Leiko was born. She was called Ethel by her friends and Gongju, which translates into princess, by her family. And when she started schooling, the older two hid under her shadow. She was a school rebel but one of the smartest. She was a rule maker but never the one to abide, she was Leiko, the prodigy. She was great and everyone loved her.

All except for Kyuri. She rebelled against the family, a high school drop-out, she killed her pet hamster when she was ten.

Everything in her life was destroyed. Jealousy destroyed her and even more when Leiko graduated high school, with honors, and entered San Fransokyo for a double major in mechanical engineering and industrial design. It infuriated her on how successful she was while she was not. And from that day, she swore herself that Leiko would pay. She would pay.

But this day was one day she did not plan to happen. She did not regret destroying Leiko and her friends. She at least did some damage and that was fine. She would get revenge. Some day.

* * *

><p>People could only do so much before they die. Just when they start enjoying it, their mission finishes and their life ends. That's life.<p>

And for me and my family, it was short. My parents died at thirty three years old, my brother nineteen, and me fifteen. They were short years but all we could do was accept our fate and move on. That's basically all you do. Then there comes the reunion. People you didn't get to meet are the people you would see often now. Our lives were short but the missions were for not.

Our parents brought us there for the world to know and that's basically their mission. My brother invented Baymax and raised me to be, well, me. Baymax was going to do good. He was a big step and an evolution for the health and sake of mankind. And I create heroes out of nerds. Nerds who never thought they'd do more than just to be mechanical engineers or industrial engineers, chemical engineers, physicists, even just school mascots. They were someone and they _had_ to know that they are.

And now that everything had ended down there, I could start something here.

Mom and dad walked solemnly towards me and Tadashi. They, even Tadashi, had small sad smiles on their faces.

"There something wrong?" I asked them, matching their smiles with a frown

They looked at each other and Tadashi spoke, "You know, as much as we'd like to have you here, knucklehead, you can't."

I furrowed my brows, "What do you mean?"

"He means," mom started, "that you aren't supposed to be up here yet. You're still young, Hiro, and you still have a future to anticipate."

"But I don't want to leave." I murmured, "I wanna stay here with all of you."

"You will," Tadashi chuckled, "Someday but not now. Someone still needs you down there and at least one of us needs to go back."

"Can't _you_ go back down there?" I asked him

He ruffled my hair, "I can't. My body's probably decomposing but yours isn't."

"But I,"

"Hiro your mission isn't to create heroes out of nerds." Tadashi cut off, "It's to make something even bigger than that. I don't know how you'll manage to top that off but you still need to. Someone's waiting and I don't want my best friend to lose her other best friend."

"GoGo's waiting for me?"

"Technically no but when I was gone, I had a replacement and that's you and since you don't have a replacement," he trailed off

"Come on." I groaned

"Aunt Cass needs you too. You can't let her lose _another_ nephew." Tadashi pointed out

I sighed. I thought this was the end? What are you planning, author?

"We'll see you soon, Hiro, don't worry." Dad placed a hand on my shoulder

I nodded and closed my eyes and counted to three.

* * *

><p>GoGo stared blankly at the white blanket. It was that same steady beat that bugged her for almost a week now.<p>

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Same speed, same pitch, same everything.

She looked upper to the ghostly pale face and saw the fourteen year old's expressionless face.

She frowned then her eyes traveled down to his hands. It had been a week and she was not going to take this any longer.

She glared at the boy's face. Oh how she hated him. She hate how little he spoke. She hated how little he moved. She hated how much time he spent awake. She hate that he made her feel lonely. She hated everything.

"Hiro Hamada," she started out, "wake up!" she could not stop her hands from grasping his hand, "Hiro I need to tell you something important. I," she ran her left hand through her messy black hair, "I'm sorry I figured this out too late but, I was wrong. I _didn't_ like Tadashi."

She paused and looked at his closed eyelids, "Come on, Hiro, speak! I know that you want to know who I like now! Come on, pry the truth out of me!"

He stayed silent. He stayed still.

GoGo groaned and rolled her eyes, "Woman up! Fine I'll tell you. I just missed him. It wasn't love, I was missing him. I thought that a girl like me would need a guy who would make me smile and he will be the one whom I can endure and live with then," she stopped again then a small smile formed on her face, "then Tadashi brought you to the lab and I got to know you better then I figured that you were like Tadashi, only younger, less handsome but cuter, just a tiny bit," she laughed lightly, "alright fine, a lot more cuter. Really cute and adorable. Anyway, when I got to know you and almost lost you I thought," she breathed in deeply, "man this is harder than I thought, how could you have done this?" she laughed again, "that's when I thought that I didn't need a guy who I could live with," she smiled at Hiro, "I needed someone I couldn't live without. And that's you, Hiro Hamada."

His finger on the hand she was holding flinched then she turned her attention to it. She heard a low groan and someone calling her name and suddenly everything she hated about him faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews~<strong>

**Guest (1): Don't cry :C**

**OmnimonAllDelete: It was his soul, yep, and Tadashi's and they went down to save GoGo.**

**Mysterious Mr M: Thank you and two chapters actually.**

**Big hero 6 fan: Thank you x3**

**11o9: She's awesome isn't she? :D**

**SuperGoku1999: Sorry, but I don't write for dragon ball z fandom :c**

**TOTALLY CRYING: This chapter next chapter and the last chapter :3**

**Guest (2): Well thank you and she's emotionally distressed and confused at the time and she couldn't hurt her cousin because, well, Yuki's her cousin.**

**Banana Gun: Implied here that he's not. Is that okay?**

**BlackCheetah16: Yep :D**

**Review? Oh and don't forget the snippets!~**


	27. Wrap me in your arms

**Back! But in a rush so AN should be said tomorrow, on the last chappie and the review replies also, sorry for that.**

* * *

><p>It was starting to get colder. Different from the radiating warmth I had experienced in the past few days. Why was it so cold here? Is the AC supposed to reach that temperature? And what was that annoying sound? Is that my alarm clock? But when did I even get a new alarm clock? Wait, wrong question, when have I ever gotten an alarm clock? Ugh. Why doesn't it stop?!<p>

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Shut up alarm clock!

Beep... Beep... Beep...

It's _not stopping_!

I suddenly felt like I dropped from a fifty meter height. I felt my finger on my left hand flinch very lightly and the alarm's beeping increased.

I felt a weight on my hand. What was that? I tried to open my heavy eyelids with great force. Everything was blurry at the start but I could make out a figure at my left. It was mostly made out of black. Are you the grim reaper? The sight was cleared little by little and I could see GoGo's shocked expression while he was still looking at my hand.

"GoGo?" I whispered

She looked up and her mouth opened, "Hiro you're awake!" she grinned, "H-How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired." I replied weakly

She stood up from her seat and went over to the table, poured a glass of water and gave it to me.

"It'll help." she stated

I nodded weakly and started drinking. I felt my coarse throat clear up as she walked over to the deflated Baymax at the other side of the room.

"Ow." she murmured

Baymax was filled with air in a few seconds.

"Hello, I am Baymax. I heard the sound of distress, what seems to be the problem?" Baymax asked

"Baymax, please contact Hiro's family and friends." GoGo ordered

"Now contacting, family and friends." And the faces of aunt Cass, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred appeared on Baymax's belly

She turned back to me with this unreadable expression.

"I thought you were dead." she stated weakly, "I thought you left me too!"

I struggled to sit down but nonetheless did. I patted the space on the bed and she sat down.

"Could you tell me what happened?"

"Well you headed over to the café and hit your head on the register. You had a concussion and fell asleep." she murmured, "Then you were in a coma for one week and I'm pretty sure our homeworks by now are mountains."

"Don't tell me haven't been going to school."

She looked at her watch, "Let's just say aunt Cass will be mad at me when she sees me here."

I sighed. GoGo shouldn't skip school because of me. No one ever should.

"GoGo," I started

"If Tadashi was in your place, I'd do the same. If Honey Lemon was in your place I'd do the same. If Wasabi or Fred was in your place I'd do the same. Don't you dare lecture me on how I shouldn't do this to you." she cut me off

"Okay." I shut my mouth

There was something different about GoGo since the last time I saw her. She looked more tired, even more tired than the time she pulled a three-night all-nighter streak. More troubled than when she was cramming for the finals, finishing a robotics project _and_ being partnered with Wasabi in a chemistry project.

I opened my mouth to say something about it but there was something in her glare that screams me to not.

"I'm fine." She muttered then looked down at the sheets, "Why were you with Tadashi?"

"Why was _I _with _Tadashi_?" I furrowed my brows

I don't understand. Tadashi's dead, burned into ashes, how can _I _be with him?

Her brows raised up then she looked me in the eyes, "You don't remember?"

I shook my head no, "Sorry, but how am I supposed to be with Tadashi?"

"You really _don't _remember." GoGo muttered lowly

The front door burst open and we both turned to look at aunt Cass arriving. She went over to me and gave me a tight hug, almost removing the cables attached to me but there was GoGo holding it firmly on place.

"When did you wake up?" Aunt Cass asked

I was about to answer her question when she asked again.

"Why would you even go and fight a lady with a knife? Have you gone crazy? I could have lost you!" Aunt Cass pulled me in tighter

I looked towards GoGo who had a sly devious smile on her face. I stuck my tongue out and she did the same before walking over to Baymax. When aunt Cass finally removed my from the hug, she turned to GoGo who was sitting at the floor next to Baymax and put her hands on her hips.

"Young lady, what are you doing here?" She asked sternly

"I was watching Hiro, we never knew when he'd wake up and I wanted to beat him up for fainting." GoGo shrugged

Aunt Cass raised a questioning brow.

"Beat him up with _words_ of course. You know, like a debate or something?" GoGo added

Sure, _that _was her plan.

"Well your parents are not going to be happy to see that you've been skipping school." Aunt Cass stated

The front door opened again and now, Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon, who were panting, came in.

"We came...as fast as...we could." Honey Lemon said through pants

GoGo smirked which made me chuckle a little bit. She mouthed "watch" then turned to the three new visitors.

"Hey, how are your classes going?" She asked

"Classes? GoGo, you _know _that we were just outside the building." Wasabi answered

Aunt Cass cleared her throat and the other three waved gingerly.

"So _all _of you had not been going to your classes." Aunt Cass announced

"Sorry, Aunt Cass. We just really wanted to be there when Hiro wakes up." Honey Lemon smiled apologetically

Aunt Cass sighed in exhaustion, "At least you're not _bot fighting_."

I sat up straight as everyone turned to look at me. I pointed to my face and laughed a little.

"Me? Bot fighting?" I laughed then glared at the other four, "Who told her?"

GoGo smirked again. I just _knew _someone would get me in trouble. And that someone was obviously this beautiful raven haired girl who happened to sit next to my healthcare companion.

* * *

><p>It was the time for truth. After a few days more in the hospital, I was finally let out, then grounded for bot fighting. That took about a month and homework that was piled up and was piling up took almost all the time in that one month. Now that I was free, GoGo and I stood in front of San Fransokyo police station. She looked at me and breathed in deeply.<p>

"Now or never?" I asked

"Now or never."

We entered the building and proceeded to ask for Kyuri. She was let out in a bout two minutes or so and she sat in front of the two of us.

"Why are you two here?" She spat

GoGo blew a bubble with her gum and popped it violently. She leaned forward a bit, her back arching then whispered, "You were never wrong."

"How am I never wrong, Leiko?!" Kyuri snapped, "I almost killed Hiro, I wanted to _steal_ something from a child, I almost killed my cousin! Tell me how I am _never _wrong."

"Look, Kyuri,"

"Yuki."

"Fine, Yuki. Look, we're not here to blame you for anything you've ever done in the past, we're going to erase that from your memories and from ours." I started, "All I'm saying is that you should forget about the jealousy. It's eating you up and that's not good. You've got potential. You created robo-Dashi and you don't know how different that is." I paused then she looked away with guilty eyes

GoGo put a hand on her cousin's shoulder, "Hey, when you get out of here, it'll all be fine. You can finish high school then go to SFIT. Your life will be way better than mine."

Kyuri laughed, "Are you serious? Leiko I'll never be as good as you. No one can be as good as you."

"The living proof's sitting next to me." GoGo deadpanned as I tried to stifle a laugh, to which she nudged me in the rib, "And in front of me. Don't you know that the reason I worked hard to get those grades is because of you?"

Kyuri looked up at GoGo. I think she finally got it.

"What?"

"Yeah," GoGo smiled sheepishly, "You were like a sister to me. You were always there and everyone loved you and I wanted to be like you."

"You're joking, right?" Kyuri raised a brow at her cousin

"Do I look like a person who jokes?" GoGo asked

Kyuri muttered a low "no" and shook her head.

"You can still change. There's time." GoGo said

Kyuri stood from her seat and turned around.

"I'm sorry but this place is where I belong and not SFIT." She walked away

I looked towards GoGo who had this disappointed look on her face.

I put a hand on her back, "Hey it's alright, she's going to have to come out soon and we'll help her."

"What happened to my cousin?" She whispered

* * *

><p>"GoGo, haven't I told you a <em>thousand<em> times that you shouldn't be pulling an all-nighter?" I asked as we walked to an open-diner in the middle of the night

"I know that you told me that, I know that Tadashi told me that, I know that Honey Lemon told me that, I know that Wasabi told me that, I know that _everybody _told me that." She answered then popped her gum

"You're really stubborn." I murmured

"Heard that."

I rolled my eyes and got in the diner. It was the same diner we went to a few months ago. I looked at my watch, same time too, two in the morning. We went to sit in a booth and waited for the waitress to ask our orders.

"Good morning, can I take your orders?" The same blonde girl with the tired look came to us

"Bacon and eggs for him and I'll take pancakes. Both hot chocolate." GoGo answered

The waitress nodded and repeated the order and went to the kitchen to prepare the food.

"Don't you think it's weird that the last time we went here was when you admitted that you liked Tadashi?" I asked her

She raised a brow then looked around.

"Oh yeah, it is the same place." She muttered, "No I don't find it weird."

I laughed a little, "Sure, before it's my brother now it's me."

She removed her gum and placed it in a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Who told you that?" She glared at me

"No one." I shrugged, "It was pretty obvious, and I had Baymax's help. He replayed the scene where you were screaming at me while I was in a coma."

"I thought Baymax was sort of destroyed." She stated

"He is." I answered, "That's why he got to get a video of it instead of staying deactivated. But I think it's more of a perk than a disadvantage." I smirked

"I hate you." She mouthed which caused me to laugh again

"I hate you too." I replied nonchalantly, "But seriously,"

She looked at me in the eye.

I smirked, "Korean wedding or Japanese wedding?"

She glared but her face was turning red quickly. I made GoGo Tomago blush! This is one precious moment before we finish eating and she starts punching me when we go outside.

* * *

><p>"You sure I'm <em>not<em> going to be hurt by your dad, or your mom, or your uncle, or your-."

GoGo clamped a hand over my mouth and glared at me.

"If you don't stop talking, I will."

GoGo threatened I nodded slowly and she removed her hand over my mouth. She grabbed my right hand, to which I blushed violently at. I could feel my palms getting sweaty! What if she's feeling the sweat?! She opened the front door to the Tomago residence, a small home but roomy inside and it was very Asian. They really want to keep the traditional Korean.

"Omma, Appa, I'm home!" GoGo called

"I didn't know you spoke Korean." I said to her

"Just a little bit." she responded, "Just the usual stuff."

Her parents walked in to the room and GoGo gave a short bow, and I, being of Japanese descent, gave a bow too.

When I looked up, I saw a woman, maybe about the age of forty, with jet black hair, black slanted eyes, thin pink lips, a small nose and a round face. Her complexion was almost white but still had a tinge of color. Her built was that of GoGo's, slightly thin at the upper part and a full waist. She wore a white silky robe over a pink top and purple pajamas. She was certainly GoGo's mother.

Then I turned to the man with the stony expression. He had short brown hair and slanted hazel eyes, a nose like that of GoGo's and a slightly tanned complexion. He wore a black robe over an unidentified top and red pajamas. This scary man was definitely GoGo's dad. Even the expression GoGo gives us all came from him.

"Gongju, you're late tonight." GoGo's mother stated

GoGo nodded and gave a polite nod to her mother, "Sorry, Omma, Appa, but Hiro took me out for dinner and I couldn't resist."

"So _you're_ the Hiro our Gongju is talking about?" GoGo's father asked

I gulped then opened my mouth to answer but GoGo started even before the words came out of my mouth.

"Omma, Appa, this is Hiro Hamada." she introduced, "He's my boyfriend."

My eyes went as wide as plates then I turned to her. I opened my mouth to argue but she had that innocent smile on her face that she knew I could never resist. And she just knew that I'd be blushing like a tomato at a point like this.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Hiro." GoGo's mom said

I gave a small bow to her, "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs Tomago."

"Please, call me Omma." she smiled at me

"Uh, o-okay, Omma."

"We have a _lot_ of rules to talk about, Hamada." GoGo's dad started, "Rule number one, you should call me Appa."

How accepting can her family be?!

* * *

><p><strong>Review? I'll try to reply on the next chapter.<strong>


	28. Our love is immortal

**I can't leave this story yet! It would've been very sad if I didn't have Ariana Grande to listen (and sing with) to and I would be crying. Seriously, guys, I love this story too much! This is the best time in all of my three-year writing experience. I don't even know how I'm break the news in Wattpad. I haven't told them yet, how am I going to? And what about tomorrow? I don't have anything to write for. Help me! I've fallen in love and too attached to this story. And it's sad. Anyways, I can't let time stop and I just have to move on.**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 21**

**CookYllen: Thank you, sweetheart! I actually loved that part so much and now I love it even more! x3 THANK YOU~**

**Chapter 24**

**technodude458: *squints* what part are you now?**

**Chapter 26**

**Guest: Kyuri is GoGo's cousin and GoGo has an older brother. Technically, Kyuri is the eldest, then GoGo's brother, then GoGo. Yes, all their relatives that migrated to San Frasokyo.**

**Chapter 27**

**CookYllen: Yes, it is, and it's very sad. :C I'm thinking about it tho~**

**Mysterious Mr M: I loved writing the scene x3**

**Guest: Thank you, oh my, you're at the same part as me! I want you to know how the story will end but at the same time, I don't want it to end!**

**JarrettSoon: I do hope so for a sequel but for now, I still have three pending stories. Two one-shots and a full novel so you won't be seeing the last of me yet.**

**OmnimonAllDelete: I wasn't supposed to write a scene for the confrontation on GoGo's parents and Hiro but when I read your review, I did x3**

**TOTALLYCRYING: Yep yep xD**

**Safeara4ever: She never did so I guess~**

**BlackCheetah16: Thank you :3**

**Phoenix Shinobi: Even better here~**

**Dark Inquisitor: I hope this one is even more fluffier x3**

**Guest again: Thank you~**

**jack: Thank you so so much, dear x3**

**Ethian V: xD too many family rules actually. Anyways, hi fellow Filipino~**

**technodude458: Actually, I don't know how I managed to get GoGo recognize their souls.**

**thereaperdestiny: xD I totally wanted to write that, tbh.**

**GUYS, IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL, I WILL NEED EVERYONE'S COOPERATION. IT WOULD BE LIKE A COLLECTION OF DRABBLES AND ONE-SHOTS (Thanks CookYllen) AND WHEN I WRITE THOSE THINGS, I TAKE REQUESTS SO, I THINK YOU GET THE POINT AND NOW, READ ON.**

* * *

><p>"So what are you studying at SFIT?" GoGo's mo-, I mean, <em>omma<em>, asked as she poured a cup of tea

She gave it to me and I murmured a thanks.

"I'm a robotics major, omma." I answered

"A robotics major?" Appa questioned, "Then how did you meet Gongju?"

"We share the same lab, appa." GoGo answered then took a sip from her tea, "And he's my friend's little brother."

"I see." Appa nodded, "Well I hope that you're not planning on being married yet."

"He asked me earlier if I wanted a Korean or a Japanese wedding." GoGo inputted

I stared down at my tea. Why did you have to say that, GoGo?!

Omma looked at appa, "But you're not in a marriageable age yet, Hiro."

"I, I was kidding." I smiled nervously, "I never knew GoG-, Gongju would believe it."

"You seemed serious." she shrugged

I grinned at her parents then nudged her lightly. She nudged me back then it became a small nudge war.

"Hiro will be on his way now, omma, appa." GoGo stated

Finally! It's about time!

"Yeah." I breathed

"That will be fine. It's late, your parents are probably worried."

I bit my lip and felt GoGo put her hand above my head then trail off to my back.

"His parents are," she paused, "jug-eun."

"I am sorry." Omma said apologetically

"No, it's fine, really. Learned to live with it." I responded

"I'm leading him." GoGo said then I gave her parents a small bow

When we were outside she held my wrist lightly to stop me from walking.

"Hey I'm really sorry for that last part." she said

"Like I told your parents, it's fine. No need to worry about it." I shrugged, "Now I really need to go. Aunt Cass is probably stress eating again."

She smiled lightly then we parted ways.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, GoGo." Honey Lemon greeted as she passed by<p>

GoGo gave a small nod and turned to her bike which was still suspended from the ceiling. Hiro said that it was fast enough but she would never believe him. She rolled her eyes at the thought and was about to continue the project when,

"Had a good sleep, _Gongju_?"

Her eyes widened and she turned around to see Hiro behind her with a smirk

"Do you even know what gongju means?" she asked him

"I'm pretty sure it's in the lines of beautiful and youngest daughter." he answered

Now it was GoGo's time to smirk.

"You don't know." she laughed lightly, "Gongju means princess."

"Oh." he stayed silent then eyed her up and down, "You don't _look_ like a princess, you look more like a guy blessed with a pretty face."

She glared, "Run. One, two,"

"Nope." He shook his head, "I'm never running away from my Gongju."

GoGo stopped her gum chewing and just simply stared at Hiro. Was Hiro serious about this?

"Say, why did you introduce me as your boyfriend last night?" He asked

There was no more playfulness in his voice, no more mirth in his eyes. He really was serious.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "I just felt like it."

"So are we boyfriend girlfriend or,"

"Nope." She shook her head, "I told you, I just felt like it."

"Oh." he looked disappointed for a while, "Okay then. If you need me, I'll be in Tadashi's lab."

She murmured an 'okay' and finally turned back to her never-fast-enough bike.

* * *

><p>"Hiro, let's go little man." Wasabi said as he entered the room<p>

I fiddled with complete seriousness with Baymax's healthcare chip.

"Yeah." I murmured

"Come on, Hiro, we'll be late!" Honey Lemon who was passing by the lab called

Why is she always going round and round the laboratories? I sighed and put the chip in Baymax's chip disc and he downloaded the new information to his database.

"I am satisfied with my care." I said before I left the room and switched the lights off

We sat through three hours of lessons about the significance of robotics, chemistry, and physics in the outside world and how it affects each other and it was finally time for lunch. We went through a very silent lunch. It was very unusual but I'd take it rather than a fight throughout the hour. And after that, we went back to the lab to stay for an hour before we go to our classes again. But before I could enter Tadashi's lab, I felt soft slim fingers wrap its way to my wrist.

"You took it far too seriously." There was a female's voice

I turned around to see GoGo with a small smile on her face.

"What did I take too seriously?"

"About the relationship." she answered

"Oh and what about it?" I asked her

"You never asked. That's why we're not in a relationship yet." GoGo said nonchalantly

"That's it?" I asked, "That's everything?"

"Yeah." she nodded

"Well would you be my girlfriend, GoGo?"

"No."

"What?!"

"I'm choosy."

I groaned then made my way to Tadashi's lab, leaving a laughing GoGo.

* * *

><p>"Higher Baymax!" I said as Baymax held the huge white banner higher then tied it to the nearest tree branch, "Perfect! Thank you, Baymax."<p>

He waddled over to the side and charged himself.

"Everything set, Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked

I grinned at her and nodded, "Everything."

"Hiro, your heart rate is increasing, shall I do an internal scan?" Baymax asked

I shook my head, "Not yet, buddy. No scans until I finish fixing the chip."

Baymax stood silently on his pod and stayed silent.

"She should be here any moment." Honey Lemon stated, "You sure you're fine?"

"Of course, I have Baymax on confetti duty, Fred on distraction, Wasabi on-."

"I wasn't talking about that." Honey Lemon interrupted, "I'm talking about how you're feeling. I'm pretty sure you're nervous."

"Who wouldn't be?" I chuckled, "You know, you're a really great girl, I can't believe you're not taken yet."

"I am, by your brother." She gave me a sly smile

"But seriously, would you find the right guy? For Tadashi?" She stayed silent, "I know it's hard and you could've been a great sister-in-law but seriously Honey Lemon, you deserve the love."

She pulled me in for a tight embrace and patted my head lightly. She removed her glasses and wiped the tears forming by the corners of her eyes.

"You grew up so fast." She smiled proudly, "Tadashi would be happy."

"He would be happier if you would be." I offered, tilting my head to the right a little

"Fine, if it's for him." She laughed lightly, "But I'm _still _your sister-in-law."

I laughed and nodded, "Definitely."

"FRED GET BACK HERE WITH MY SCREWDRIVER!" Then Fred came running to the SFIT gymnasium with a screwdriver in his hands and a horrified expression on his face

He threw the screwdriver at me and ran away to the sides, "That's yours."

After a few seconds, GoGo came in the room, obviously angry. She stopped by the door and stared at the banner Baymax put up. She pointed at it and silently and calmly walked over to me.

"What is this, Hiro?" She whispered

"It's our sixth anniversary, my Gongju." I replied, "This is my surprise."

"You didn't have to." GoGo said

"But I do." I pointed out and held both her hands, "GoGo, we've been together for six years, you know that right? And I just turned twenty last week and I'm technically on a marriageable age and I just wanted to ask you one tiny favor, could you do that favor for me?"

"What favor?" She murmured

I smiled weakly then kneeled down. I could hear Honey Lemon squeal with excitement and telling Baymax to record the scene. GoGo had alarm in her eyes and she pulled me up, well she tried to.

"Hiro, get up, what are you doing?"

With a trembling hand, I pulled a violet box from my right pant pocket and opened it up.

"In this, is a ring," I started, just like I practiced but it was far more scary this time, "A ring that will bind the two of us forever." I chuckled a bit, "That was cheesy right? Anyway, GoGo Tomago, Leiko, Ethel, my Gongju, will you do me a favor and marry me?"

"Hiro, I,"

"Don't tell me that _this _isn't enough effort." I whined

"No, no," She laughed lightly and tackled me to the floor, hugging me tightly and burying her face to my neck, "I will, Hiro."

I smiled giddily. I did it! This was the first surprise that I planned that didn't need re-planning!

"You serious, now?" I asked her

"Yes!" She yelled

"Okay, so this is a serious question now," I cleared my throat

She looked at me straight in the eyes, excitement obvious in her smile.

"Do you want a Korean or Japanese wedding?"

She laughed again, "Whatever you want."

* * *

><p>"I just know that you'd probably kill me if I have another girl besides you." I laughed lightly<p>

She just rolled her eyes and spit out her gum, placing it on the grass.

"Why? Do you want to try?" she showed me her fist

I held up my hands in defense and rested my head to her shoulder. She shrugged my head off and clicked her tongue.

"Don't do that. I look like your baby sitter." to this I laughed harder

"Do I _still _look like a fourteen year old?" she just rolled her eyes to that

I patted my lap and she rested her head on it.

"But you know what I would really do if you replace me?" I asked

"I know, you'd probably mourn again and a thing like this would happen all over again." she sighed

"I'd probably die." I interjected, "You know, from sadness. I just, I don't know how to keep you. I mean, how would you take care of a girl? More specifically, the GoGo Tomago?"

"_The_ GoGo Tomago?" she smirked, "Now you're just being sappy. You know I hate sappy."

I smiled down at her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. This time. It was this time. This time, I Hiro Hamada, had succeeded, and got the girl. This time I won't screw up. This time I'll get it perfect. This time I just know it. This time, our love is going to be immortal.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I know this is sad but I won't close this story until you say that you are satisfied with the story. Now go on, I need to shoot you back to the real world. And I'll see, hopefully, you, all of you soon~<strong>


	29. The most important AN in the whole thing

**Okay so you know how I told you that I can't leave all of you? Apparently, I really can't. I'm too attached now and I want you all to be happy and I don't know what I'd do during breaks because I mean, the first two subjects and the last subject in my Wednesday classes has finished all the topics, only one quiz for tomorrow then that's it. Then Tuesday and Thursdays are passing by like it's nothing and most of the topics are finished also so that just mean that I have too much free time on my hands.**

**Though I can't always update, I'll try to make it everyday, but with your cooperation of course. I have like three to four pending one-shots and it's official, there will be a sequel. I'm kinda uploading it in a few.**

**The title will be "I'm in love with my best friend!: Hirogo days" Check out the first chapter in a few hours or so~**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
